


Golden Tears

by Makaria13



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Background Relationships, Canon Divergence - Robert's Rebellion, Elia Martell Lives, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Not For Rhaegar Fans, Porn With Plot, Second Chances
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-18 18:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaria13/pseuds/Makaria13
Summary: Jaime está desolado com os recentes acontecimentos de sua vida: A traição de Cersei, o ódio de Tyrion pela verdade sobre Tysha e a morte de seu pai. Durante o velório de Tywin, o cavaleiro se depara com a falecida mãe, que lhe mostra como sua vida poderia ter sido diferente.





	1. Sinners and Saints

**Septo Baelor**

**299**

Jaime não se recordava da última vez que visitou um Septo. A lembrança mais recente que tinha de si em um templo religioso foi durante a morte de sua mãe. O corpo da Senhora Joanna ficou exposto no Septo de Rochedo Casterly por uma quinzena, recordava-se de ir visitá-la todos os dias junto de Cersei. Fechou os olhos com força, lembrando-se de tudo o que Tyrion o tinha informado sobre a irmã, foi feito de tolo por ela durante toda a vida, jurou-lhe amor, devoção e recebeu como retorno traição. Ela estava fodendo com outros; com os membros Guarda Real e até mesmo o primo deles, Lancel.

Sentou-se próximo a estátua da Mãe, questionando-se se não deveria pedir auxilio ao Guerreiro, nunca tinha sido um grande devoto e seu pai sempre desencorajou qualquer ligação com o divino. Nunca se sentiu tão sozinho. Perdeu o pai, a irmã a quem tinha dedicado à vida e o irmão menor que sempre o idolatrou. Desperdiçou seus dias servindo a um Rei Louco e em seguida um Rei bêbado, talvez tivesse sido mais feliz se tivesse desposado alguma mulher e tido filhos. Os filhos de Cersei poderiam ter vindo de sua semente, mas não lhe pertenciam, Joffrey era uma criatura grotesca, Myrcella uma criança gentil que se encontrava em Dorne e Tommen um rapazinho roliço e muito melhor que o irmão mais velho.

\- Você parece perdido meu menino. – A mulher ergueu uma mão suave e pálida e lhe tocou o rosto. Os cabelos eram dourados e os olhos verdes brilhantes, por um segundo Jaime pensou que era Cersei. – Tão perdido o meu menino dourado. Esqueceu-se de mim, querido?

\- Como posso esquecer alguém que não conheço? – Jaime questionou, pensou em retirar a mão da mulher de sua face, mas o toque dela lhe recordava o de alguém. Fitou o rosto da mulher com atenção, reconhecendo-a e sentindo vergonha por ter se esquecido. Mas, tinha-se passado tanto tempo. – Mãe.

\- Seu pai está morto como eu, fadado a pagar pelos muitos crimes que cometeu. Os Deuses não toleram muitas das coisas que ele praticou em nome de nossa Casa. – Joanna Lannister explicou com pesar. – Com o tempo ele irá me encontrar, sei disso, mas estou aqui para falar de você e da vida que tem levado.

Que vida? Jaime desejava questioná-la, esteve vivendo uma verdadeira mentira. As palavras estavam fechadas em sua garganta.

\- Vocês deveriam ter me ouvido, seu pai deveria ter me ouvido, uma Rainha e um cavaleiro. Seu pai nunca conseguiu suportar que rissem dele, detestava como meu tio tornou nosso nome uma piada. Ele desejava que você fosse um grande cavaleiro, que Cersei fosse a Rainha e conseguiu os dois feitos. Os dois tão fortes, corajosos e belos. Ninguém se atreveria a rir dos gêmeos dourados de Tywin Lannister. Tornaram-se duas crianças infelizes e perdidas, sozinhas em um mundo impiedoso.

\- Não há nada que possa ser feito. – Jaime murmurou ressentido.

\- Não há? Há tantas possibilidades, menino.

\- Isso é um sonho, uma loucura sem dúvida.

\- Deveria ter mais fé! O amor de uma mãe é tão forte, as preces de uma mãe que implora aos Deuses para que seus filhos tenham uma vida melhor, uma segunda chance, um novo futuro.

\- Do que se trata tudo isso, Senhora? – Jaime questionou irritado. – Não me resta nada! Você está morta há anos e eu estou aqui sozinho como sempre estive.

Joanna envolveu os braços em volta de Jaime. Ambos se sentaram e ela o embalou amorosamente, do mesmo modo que fazia quando ele era uma criança pequena que sempre a perseguia por Rochedo Casterly. – Durma meu menino, adentre o mundo diferente, o mundo das possibilidades, o mundo das segundas chances.


	2. Summer Princess

**Capítulo I**

**Porto Real**

**297**

O sol de verão mesmo durante a tarde era realmente forte. As cortinas do quarto de dormir estavam parcialmente fechadas, Jaime virou-se na cama confortável e abriu os olhos devagar quando um feixe de luz os atingiu. Não se recordava de ter retornado aos seus aposentos, na verdade, não se lembrava de ter voltado à Fortaleza Vermelha. Moveu o corpo para a antiga posição, a luz do sol lhe aquecia as costas, mas não incomodava os olhos.

Um suspiro angustiante escapou de sua boca quando sentou devagar. Sentia um grande desconforto no corpo, uma dor latente atravessou todos os seus membros e um rugido doloroso escapou dos lábios cheiros. Levo uma mão até as costelas, à pele estava extremamente dolorida, ergueu a camisa e pode verificar o grande hematoma avermelhado. Como havia conseguido aquilo? O que estava acontecendo? Onde estava?

Observou atentamente o local em que se encontrava. Um quarto com uma decoração rica e extravagante. Reconheceu o aposento como um dos tantos da Torre da Mão do Rei. Sua atenção foi pega pela silhueta de uma mulher sentada em uma cadeira próxima à cama. Os cabelos eram longos e cacheados, a tom de pele escuro e embora os olhos estivessem fechados, sabia exatamente a cor deles, âmbar. Esfregou os olhos algumas vezes, certo de que se tratava de uma visão, quase gritou quando entendeu que a presença não se tratava de uma ilusão.

Elia Martell.

Os longos cabelos cacheados estavam presos em uma bonita trança embutida, ornamentado com perolas e flores do deserto. Trajava um vestido de sedas vermelhas de Lannister que combinavam com seu tom de pele, acentuadas com rendas de Myrish que ajudavam a manter o decote modesto, permitindo vislumbres tentadores dos seios.

\- Vossa Majestade. – Jaime murmurou para si mesmo enquanto a assistia dormir. Não era possível, Elia estava morta e seu corpo havia sido cremado conforme a tradição valiriana junto com os corpos de Rhaenys e Aegon. Durante anos foi atormentado pela morte deles, Elia tinha sido sempre gentil e educada, Rhaenys era uma menina adorável e Aegon apenas um bebê de colo. – Vossa Majestade! – Repetiu um pouco mais alto, vendo-a abrir os olhos lentamente e lhe sorrir de maneira encantadora. – Vossa Majestade. – Disse pela terceira vez, sentindo-se realmente tolo.

\- Estamos brincando disso de novo? – Elia questionou com um sorriso travesso estampado nos lábios bem desenhados. – Sugiro que se recupere antes, Vossa Majestade. – Levantou-se da cadeira graciosamente e andou até a mesa de refeições que se encontrava no quarto, derramou um pouco de água em uma bela taça de cristal e a entregou a Jaime. – Deve beber água. – Informou, observando o com atenção. Jaime aceitou a taça e bebeu o líquido devagar. – Ele coroou nossa filha Rainha do Amor de da Beleza, Joanna está nas nuvens.

Joanna? Jaime estava prestes a perguntar, mas conteve-se, decidido a observar tudo atentamente a sua volta para que não cometesse nenhuma estupides. Pelas poucas coisas que Elia tinha lhe informado, perdeu nas justas para um dos rapazes Tyrell, provavelmente para o estúpido cavaleiro das flores, e a mulherzinha de Renly tinha coroado sua filha como Rainha do Amor e da Beleza. Gostaria de saber se havia outras crianças. O riso de Elia o fez voltar a observá-la. Estremeceu quando ela o abraçou, inalou o cheiro floral agradável que o cabelo dela emanava e seu corpo correspondeu ao dela quase que no mesmo instante.

\- Você realmente me assustou Jaime. – Ela murmurou com a voz melodiosa quebrada. – Quando o vi cair daquele cavalo e não se mover... Pensei o pior. Não me assuste dessa maneira, eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você. – Uniu os lábios aos dele em um beijo breve. – Além disso, deve parar de subestimar seus adversários. Esses garotos jovens ansiando por reconhecimento, são extremamente perigosos!

Jaime concordou com um aceno da cabeça. Os lábios estavam formigando e realmente ansiava por beijá-la um pouco mais. Sempre pensou que ela fosse bonita, mas não se recordava de vê-la sorrindo tão facilmente. Os grandes olhos lhe transmitiam tanto amor que ele se sentia um pouco intimidado.

\- Vou solicitar algo para você comer. – Elia disse enquanto acariciava o rosto dele com ternura. – Mais tarde vou trazer os gêmeos para vê-lo. Os dois ficaram realmente assustados durante o torneio e estavam parados no corredor tentando espreitar quando o Grande Meistre Pycelle veio averiguá-lo. – Ela o beijou nos lábios mais uma vez, antes de deixar o quarto.

O que inferno estava acontecendo? Elia era sua esposa? Eles tinham uma filha? E também filhos gêmeos?


	3. All My Children

**Capítulo II**

**Porto Real**

**297**

Eles tinham quatro filhos.

A filha mais velha havia sido nomeada em honra a sua mãe. Joanna era uma donzela de dezessete anos, muito parecida com Elia, mas os olhos eram verdes como os dele. 

O segundo filho, Gerold, tinha quinze anos. Alto para idade, com cabelos cacheados dourados e olhos verdes brilhantes. Estava prometido a Margaery Tyrell.

Os gêmeos Jason e Mors tinham sete anos, dois meninos com cabelos dourados, pele clara e olhos cor âmbar. Ambas as crianças falavam bastante, Jaime não estava irritado e sim maravilhado, estava tirando a maioria das informações dos dois meninos que pareciam querer impressioná-lo a todo o momento.

\- E eu ouvi o avô conversando com a Rainha sobre o casamento de Joanna com Aegon. – Jason afirmou depois de se sentar ao lado do pai na cama.

\- Eu também ouvi. – Mors respondeu rapidamente, parecia insatisfeito por ser esquecido enquanto o irmão mais velho, por apenas treze minutos, narrava o ocorrido. – Estávamos escondidos na sala da Mão do Rei, o avô e Tia Cersei tratavam do assunto. Eles falaram de mais coisas também, sobre como o Rei só tocava harpa e sonhava com dragões. Eu também sonho com dragões, queria ter um dragão como Balerion ou Sunfyre.

\- Você não montaria Balerion ou Sunfyre. – Jason riu do irmão menor. – No máximo montaria Moondancer.

Mors estreitou os olhos com irritação e ergueu a mão para puxar os cabelos de Jason, antes que conseguisse, Jaime o segurou pelo braço.

\- Não briguem! – Jaime se viu dizendo. Os dois meninos se entreolharam antes de concordarem com um aceno da cabeça. – Além disso, não acho que seja prudente, vocês ficarem se escondendo na sala de reunião de seu avô.

\- Desculpe papai. – Os meninos disseram ao mesmo tempo. Jaime teve a sensação de que as crianças viviam se desculpando, mas não paravam de aprontar. Quando ele era novo, envolvia-se nas aventuras mais ridículas, os filhos pareciam fazer o mesmo.

Os gêmeos adentraram o aposento após Elia sair para solicitar a refeição. Os meninos começaram dizendo sobre como ficaram assustados, explicaram que Sor Loras Tyrell venceu e coroou Joanna como Rainha do Amor e da Beleza, o Príncipe Aegon não ficou satisfeito com o Cavaleiro das Flores. Era evidente o desejo do Príncipe herdeiro em desposar a prima, Mors tinha dito que Joanna não gostava tanto de Aegon e a tinha ouvido confessar para Arianne, que achava Lorde Willas um melhor pretendente. 

\- Mas tio Oberyn machucou a perna de Willas e ele anda com uma bengala de velho. – Mors relembrou tristemente.

\- Seu tio não machucou a perna de Willas, querido. – Elia informou gentilmente para Mors. Ela adentrou o aposento sendo seguida por três servas que traziam o jantar. – Foi um acidente, Willas foi preso de modo incorreto sobre o cavalo e quando seu tio o derrubou, o animal esmagou parte de sua perna. Ajudei o meistre a cuidar do ferimento, embora a perna tenha sido salva, a movimentação ficou comprometida.

\- A senhora é muito boa em curar machucados, mãe. – Jason elogiou. Todas as vezes que se machucava, a mãe cuidava de seus ferimentos perfeitamente.

\- Obrigada, amor. – Elia agradeceu gentilmente.

Jaime ainda não poderia acreditar que sua mãe o tinha enviado para essa outra vida. Um mundo em que ele havia se casado com Elia e era pai de seus filhos. Cersei estava casada com Rhaegar e tinha três crianças: Aegon, Rhaenys e Aemon. Tyrion era Alto Septão. Desejava saber sobre os seus irmãos da Guarda Real e se tinha ou não ocorrido à rebelião de Robert Baratheon.

Estavam em 297. Tinha desposado Elia em 280 quanto tinha catorze anos e ela dezenove. Estavam casados há quase dezessete anos e possuíam quatro filhos.

Elia estava com trinta e sete anos, mas não aparentava, ela se assemelhava a jovem que tinha sido refém de Aerys junto dele. O corpo dela tinha se recuperado de madeira esplêndida após o nascimento das crianças, ele sabia como gestações poderia deformar o corpo de uma mulher, Lysa Tully era um exemplo.

A refeição suculenta foi colocada em sua frente, sobre uma bandeja de madeira. Não reclamou quando Elia o alimentou, após cortar todos os alimentos.

Depois da refeição, Elia informou a Jaime que levaria as crianças para tomar banho. Os meninos a seguiram de má vontade, desejavam ficar mais ao lado do pai e se queixavam de terem que tomar banho uma vez por dia, Mors garantia que não estava sujo e não havia necessidade de ser esfregado. Jaime riu diante da irritação dos gêmeos e antes que eles saíssem prometeu levá-los para andar a cavalo se eles obedecessem a Elia, essa informação foi o suficiente para que os dois jurassem que não dar nenhum trabalho a mãe.

\- Obrigada! – Elia exclamou antes de deixa o aposento. Jaime notou que ela era o tipo de mãe que apreciava estar envolvida com a criação dos filhos, Cersei amava as crianças que tinham tido na outra vida, mas odiava a maternidade, pensava ser boa demais para ter de se contentar com as funções simplórias de uma mulher.


	4. Sun Over King's Landing

**Capítulo III**

**Porto Real**

**298**

Era difícil para Jaime admitir, mas dormir ao lado de Elia era algo extremamente complicado. Seu corpo clamava pelo dela quando estava acordado e enquanto dormia seus sonhos eram preenchidos por memórias de uma vida que não lhe pertencia. Desejou levantar da cama, talvez conseguisse dormir com tranquilidade no sofá ou antecâmara, mas Elia estava dormindo confortavelmente abraçada ao corpo dele, tendo a cabeça apoiada em seu peito. Podia vislumbrar os lábios cheios levemente entreabertos e os cachos escuros emoldurarem o belo rosto. Estava há uma semana nesse novo mundo e a cada momento, aprendia com essa nova vida.

Acariciou o rosto de Elia com ternura, recordando-se do sonho que teve:

_Jaime Lannister de catorze anos estava em Dorne. Sentado ao lado da Princesa Elia enquanto o Príncipe Rhaegar – que havia chegado a Lançassolar há uma quinzena solicitando a mão de Elia para a Princesa Loreza – desempenhava uma bonita e triste melodia com sua harpa. Jaime estava em Dorne há quase dois meses e desenvolveu um bom relacionamento com Elia._

_No momento ambos fingiam estar prestando atenção em Rhaegar, mas estavam atentos a um jogo de mãos, tinham os dedos entrelaçados e tentavam prender o polegar um do outro._

_Ele prendeu o dedo de Elia, três ou quatro vezes seguida. Ela o olhava de maneira indignada enquanto tentava vencê-lo, sem sucesso. Elia era uma má perdedora e não escondia isso. Jaime interrompeu a brincadeira, segurando a mão delicada dela e beijando cada um dos dedos delgados. Um rubor tomou conta das bochechas dela._

_\- Você quer andar lá fora? – Elia perguntou, uma pitada de hesitação na voz melodiosa. – Talvez possamos andar em volta das piscinas de mármore?_

_\- Eu adoraria. – Jaime respondeu rapidamente. Estava decidido a propor casamento a ela naquela noite. A Princesa Loreza havia sido clara: Elia escolheria com quem casaria. A governante dornesa estava permitindo que a filha tivesse o mesmo direito que teve quando escolheu desposar Sor Aedor Dayne. – Ninguém perceberá que estamos deixando, estão entretidos demais ou dormindo com a música do Príncipe._

_Elia riu, cobrindo a boca rapidamente, mas não foi tão rápida. Rhaegar ergueu os olhos da harpa e olhou diretamente para eles. Jon Connington que estava sentado próximo do Príncipe Targaryen os encarava de modo odioso._

_Jaime foi o primeiro a levanta, segurando a mão de Elia e deixando o Grande Salão._

_No dia seguinte, foi anunciado o noivado de Jaime Lannister com Elia Martell. Os dois se casariam no Oeste, foi notado por muitos a ausência da Família Real._

Depois dessa lembrança entendeu o tratamento frio do Rei Rhaegar. O cunhado veio visitá-lo junto de Cersei e o encarava com puro desgosto, olhava Elia de modo semelhante. Após seu casamento com Elia, Rhaegar casou-se com Cersei, não havia outro partido nos Sete Reinos; pareceu que os Targaryen estavam recompensando os Lannister por terem tirado a noiva desejada do Príncipe herdeiro.

Ouviu a porta do aposento ser aberta lentamente, um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios ao ouvir as frases baixas trocadas e o barulho de pés descalços contra o chão do quarto. Fechou os olhos, tentou não rir enquanto os gêmeos decidiam quem deveria acordar o pai.

\- Papai. – Mors disse com a voz baixa, balançando o braço de Jaime com cuidado. – Você está acordado?

\- Papai? – Jason chamou, repetindo o gesto do irmão. – Nos responda.

\- Devemos tentar acordar a mamãe. – Mors sugeriu ao irmão. – Ela é a melhor em espantar os sonhos ruins.

\- Eu estou acordado. – Jaime respondeu com diversão. – Mas, vocês não deveriam estar acordados.

\- Gerold nos contou uma história... – Jason murmurou.

Jaime não pode deixar de suspirar. O filho mais velho possuía um humor perverso, adorava contar histórias assustadoras aos irmãos menores e se deleitava quando os dois não conseguiam dormir. Estava decidido a ter uma séria conversa com Gerold no dia seguinte. – Subam na cama. – Ordenou, não conseguia ver o rosto das crianças devido ao escuro, mas imaginou que os dois estivessem sorrindo.

\- O que está havendo? – Elia questionou, a voz embargada de sono.

\- Viemos dormir aqui, mãe. – Jason responde com alegria enquanto se deitava ao lado da mãe. Ele sorriu quando ela se virou e o abraçou. – Para impedir que a senhora tenha sonhos ruins.

\- Muito obrigada, querido. – Elia agradeceu.

\- Deixe-me deitar aqui. – Mors pediu. Ele se deitou entre os pais e riu quando foi incluído do abraço. – Jason não conseguia dormir, com medo dos caminhantes brancos.

\- Isso são apenas contos de fadas, querido, iguais às sereias que são avistadas do Oeste. Amanhã, papai irá conversar com seu irmão.

\- Brigue com ele papai. – Jason implorou. – Brigue muito feio com ele.

Jaime não pode deixar de rir. Pensando que nesse universo tinha de resolver brigas bobas entre irmãos, sempre julgou a tarefa paterna algo indigno dele, mas agora, era preenchido por uma sensação de conforto quando estava ao redor dos filhos e da esposa.

Talvez, essa fosse à dita felicidade?

Quando os gêmeos estavam adormecidos, Jaime colocou Mors ao lado de Jason e abraçou Elia pela cintura até adormecer.

Uma figura parada próxima à lareira velava o sono daqueles adormecidos sobre a cama. 


	5. Every Mother's Son

**Capítulo IV**

**Porto Real**

**298**

Jaime acordou quando uma mão delicada tocou seu ombro suavemente. Abriu os olhos devagar, reconhecendo Joanna que acenou para que ele a acompanhasse e deixou o aposento. Ele se levantou devagar, cobrindo Elia, antes de se vestir e seguir por onde a mãe saiu. A caminhada foi feita em silêncio, deixaram a Torre da Mão do Rei e foram até o Bosque Sagrado da Fortaleza Vermelha. Havia visitado poucas vezes o local, observou o acre de olmos amieiros e choupos que pairam sobre um rio de águas escuras. A árvore-coração era um grande carvalho, cujos antigos ramos se tornaram cobertos de trepadeiras de bagas-fumo.

\- Então nesse universo o seu desejo se tornou realidade, em partes, se bem me recordo desejava uma aliança dupla com a casa Martell. – Jaime falou alto, sua voz sobrepondo o forte vento noturno. Apertou o grosso casaco que trajava, mesmo que fosse verão, as noites geladas estavam se tornando cada vez mais comuns, anunciando que a mudança de estação estava próxima. – Cersei para Oberyn e Elia para Jaime. – Repetiu as palavras que tinha ouvido a mãe dizer quando era mais novo. Recentemente se recordava dela com mais clareza.

\- Não acho que eu esteja aqui para isso. – Joanna sussurrou baixo, como se estivesse dizendo um segredo para apenas os ouvidos de Jaime. – Você deseja me perguntar coisas. Pergunte.

\- Esse lugar é real? – Jaime perguntou curiosamente. Desde que acordou ao lado de Elia, estava vivendo a vida do outro Jaime, o verdadeiro, aquele que de fato havia se casado com a Princesa Dornesa e era pai de seus filhos. Todos os dias descobria um fato novo, lembranças desconhecidas apareciam em sua mente e não sabia se elas eram reais ou não. – As lembranças e vislumbres que tenho, são reais?

\- São reais para as pessoas daqui. – Joanna responder de maneira misteriosa. – Cada lembrança e vislumbre que você tem, aconteceram na vida do seu outro eu. À medida que você estiver aqui, irá adquirir essas lembranças e se tornar cada vez mais como o Jaime desse universo. Elia é sua esposa e essas crianças são seus filhos. A Rebelião de Robert não aconteceu. – Um sorriso orgulhoso se formou nos lábios de Joanna. – Sua irmã agiu muito rápido durante o Torneio, quando notou o interesse de Rhaegar, desgraçou a menina Stark e até hoje destrói todas as jovens que despertam o interesse do Rei. Robert Baratheon se casou com uma das irmãs de Mace Tyrell. Tyrion é o Alto Septão como você já sabe, vive como se fosse casado com Tysha e tem uma filha, Lanna.

Jaime ouviu a mãe atentamente, impressionado com a quantidade de informações e as mudanças de um mundo para o outro. Estava feliz pela Rebelião não ter ocorrido, por algum motivo sentia grande aversão por Rhaegar, mais do que sentiu por Robert. Uma felicidade o tomou ao saber que Tyrion estava feliz com Tysha, pelo menos o irmão nesse mundo não o odiaria. – Como ele se tornou Alto Septão?

\- A Fé é o melhor lugar para uma criança deformada que não possui o amor do pai. – Joanna soou desinteressada. – Sua deformação é uma vergonha para a nossa Casa, mas na Fé ele teve a oportunidade de alcançar a grandeza, devido a sua inteligência. Foi para o melhor. – Voltou-se para Jaime e o olhou de maneira intensa. – Um jovem Septo retorna para o Oeste e junto do irmão mais velho encontra uma menina meio morta de fome sendo abordada por alguns homens suspeitos. Ela é levada sob a proteção do jovem Septo e iniciada por ele na vida religiosa. Tysha é a obra de caridade do Alto Septão.

\- Pai não me fez mentir? – Jaime perguntou incrédulo.

\- Ele tentou, mas você se recusou. – Joanna explicou sorrindo. – Elia o convenceu a não mentir, enfatizou que seu irmão possuía o direito de ter uma relação verdadeira.

Jaime concordou com a cabeça. O olhar devastado do irmão menor ainda o assombrava, por dias após o ocorrido sonhou com o momento em que Tyrion descobriu que Tysha não era uma prostituta. Havia tristeza, traição e desapontamento no rosto daquele que por muitos anos o admirou e amou. – Arrependo-me... Não sabia que o meu pai faria... Nunca imaginei que ele pudesse fazer algo tão bárbaro.

\- Sempre tomando decisões drásticas. Ele sempre temeu que o nome da Casa Lannister fosse manchado. Nada justifica suas ações, mas os tempos eram outros quando seu avô governou o Oeste, nós éramos a piada dos Sete Reinos. Um governante fraco abre espaço para vassalos ambiciosos questionarem sua autoridade e poder.

\- Às vezes só queria esquecer a Casa Lannister. – Jaime confessou. – E ser outra pessoa em outro lugar.

\- Você não pode, é o herdeiro! – Joanna respondeu secamente. – Seja nessa vida ou na outra, é o seu destino e dever para seus familiares e povo. Um dia terá de governar o Oeste!

\- Eu quero saber se vou ficar aqui.

\- Eu não sei. Essa não é a sua vida e você não é esse homem, mas à medida que ficar aqui se adaptará. Sei que já notou como seu corpo reage a Elia e a maneira carinhosa com que pensa e trata seus filhos. – Joanna abraçou o filho. – Você ficará aqui, pelo tempo necessário. Não precisa me perguntar quanto tempo, eu não sei, talvez, dias, meses ou anos. – Desvencilhou-se de Jaime e tocou-lhe o rosto com a mão gelada.

\- Então mais cedo ou mais tarde retornarei para aquele inferno?

\- Retornará um dia para sua verdadeira vida. – Joanna informou com tristeza. – Eu queria não ter morrido, desejei tanto estar ao seu lado, teria feito de tudo para garantir a sua felicidade. Deveríamos ser felizes.

Jaime sentiu vontade de chorar. Sentiu os dedos de sua mãe enxugarem suas lágrimas. – Você tem algum conselho? – Desejou saber.

\- Viva como se essa fosse a sua vida. Preste atenção nas lembranças e mudanças. Você conviverá com pessoas que estão mortas na sua outra vida, pessoas que nem mesmo existem na sua vida real. – Joanna suspirou antes de continuar. – Muitas vezes, é possível que os Sete lhe agraciem com uma nova chance de felicidade.

\- Você teve essa chance?

\- Dei a minha chance a você, filho. Que tipo de mãe eu seria se escolhesse minha felicidade acima da sua? – Ela beijou a testa dele demoradamente. 


	6. Joanna of Lys

**Capítulo V**

**Porto Real**

**298**

_O choro infantil da criança recém-nascida preencheu o aposento. Jaime não conseguiu pegar a filha que a serva tentava colocar em seus braços, seus olhos estavam focados na figura exausta e ensanguentada de Elia. Estava tão preocupado com a esposa que havia enfrentado um árduo trabalho de parto durante dois dias e uma noite. Nas últimas horas ela quase não teve forças, o Meistre e a parteira tiveram de utilizar um fórceps para retirar a criança, Elia chorou desesperadamente quando viu o instrumento e teve de ser segurada, nenhuma palavra de conforto dele parecia acalmá-la e após o nascimento ela se encolheu contra os seus braços._

_Jaime sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto enquanto a abraçava, beijou os cabelos dela carinhosamente, contemplou suas feições empalidecidas e suas pernas cobertas de sangue, mais sangue do que deveria. Jurou naquele momento que não teriam outro filho, jamais a obrigaria a passar por aquela situação. Temeu durante os quase três dias perdê-la, não desejava ser como seu pai, incapaz de tolerar o filho que tirou o grande amor de sua vida._

_Elia segurou seu braço e apertou ligeiramente. A parteira estava ao lado deles e tinha a criança chorona nos braços. Uma menina. Uma menina pequena com pele escura, cabelos cacheados finos e olhos verdes brilhantes._

_\- A criança que não queria nascer, finalmente veio ao mundo. – Elia disse com a voz cansada. A respiração estava fatigada e um suspiro longo e exausto escapou dos lábios dela._

_A parteira estava prestes a oferecer a criança para Elia, mas foi impedida por um olhar mortal de Jaime. – Leve a menina para a ama de leite! – Ordenou, encarando a mulher mais velha._

_\- Mas, nós não escolhemos o nome. – Elia queixou-se. Tentou se sentar, mas estava tão cansada que quase não conseguiu mover o corpo. Jaime a abraçou e beijou seu rosto com ternura. – Eu nem mesmo a segurei._

_\- Você poderá segurá-la depois amor. – Jaime disse suavemente. – Mas, primeiro precisa descansar e se recuperar._

_\- Devemos escolher um nome para ela. – Elia insistiu. – Pensei em Joanna. Sua mãe desejava o nosso casamento. Penso que esse seria um nome muito bom._

_\- É realmente um bom nome. – Jaime concordou, estava feliz com a escolha e também queria que tirassem a criança que não parava de chorar do quarto. Mas, não queria decepcionar Elia e dizer que não se importava com a menina, dizer que não desejava ter mais filhos se isso colocaria a vida dela em risco. – Mas, seria bom que ela fosse levada para a ama de leite e recebesse os devidos cuidados._

_Elia concordou, Jaime imaginou que se ela não estivesse tão exausta estaria argumentando com ele._

_Ficaram em Lys por quase dois anos, Elia demorou meio ano para se recuperar do nascimento de Joanna e quando estavam prestes a partir para uma nova cidade, descobriram que ela estava grávida mais uma vez._

Jaime acordou com lágrimas nos olhos devido ao sonho. Pôde sentir todas as emoções que o outro sentiu no momento do nascimento de Joanna. O desespero devido às horas que passou impotente ouvindo os gritos e choros da esposa, o medo de perder a mulher que amava e a felicidade mesmo que não admitida de ter uma filha. Levantou-se da cama, deparando-se com os filhos gêmeos adormecidos, Elia não estava lá.

Vestiu um roupão vermelho com um leão bordado e deixou os aposentos, podia ouvir o som de conversa e risadas vindas da sala de jantar. Deparou-se com Elia, Joanna e Gerold. Tinha visto os dois filhos por breves momentos desde que despertou, já que os mais velhos pareciam acatar as ordens de Elia melhor que os mais novos. Recordou-se das palavras de Elia: Joanna é idêntica a mim e Gerold a você. Joanna era uma cópia de Elia, possuía o mesmo rosto em forma de coração, maçãs do rosto salientes e lábios grossos. Os olhos eram a única coisa diferente, os de Joanna eram verdes como os dele. Gerold tinha a típica aparência Lannister, alto para sua idade, com cabelo dourado cacheado e olhos verdes brilhantes. Jaime sentia como se estivesse olhando para si mesmo quando tinha quinze anos.

\- Bom dia, papai. – Joanna desejou quando Jaime adentou a sala e se sentou na cabeceira da mesa.

\- Dia, Jojo. – Jaime responde, o apelido soou tão familiar que por um momento nem parecia algo novo.

\- Bom dia, pai. – Gerold saudou com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. – É bom que o senhor esteja aqui, assim não preciso repetir a história.

\- Pare de provocar sua irmã. – Elia censurou o filho. Ela corou ao sentir os lábios de Jaime sobre sua bochecha, um beijo leve, às vezes sentia-se como a menina que foi deslumbrada pelo garoto dourado de Tywin Lannister. – Bom dia, meu senhor.

\- Bom dia, esposa. – Jaime sorriu e então voltou-se para Gerold. – Filho, eu apreciaria se você parasse de dizer histórias assustadoras aos gêmeos, para que eles não se esgueirassem até o meu quarto.

Gerold concordou com a cabeça, por algum motivo Jaime sabia que o filho mais velho não pararia de atormentar os mais novos.

\- Deixem-me contar o que aconteceu. – Gerold implorou. – Vocês estavam enfurnados na Torre da Mão e perderam o vexame do Príncipe Aegon, os Sete são testemunhas de que ele estava insatisfeito por Loras Tyrell ter coroado Joanna Rainha do Amor e da Beleza. – o menino avaliou a irmã. – Ainda não compreendo o motivo de tal escolha.

\- Você é detestável. – Joanna disse com irritação. – Eu realmente terei de me casar com Aegon? Ele realmente me assusta.

\- Não. – Jaime respondeu com firmeza. Sentiu o corpo arrepiar ao ouvir a tal proposta, todos os seus sentidos lhe diziam que esse menino era um problema. – Você se casará com alguém que escolheremos cuidadosamente.

\- Diga isso a tia Cersei. – Gerold recomendou. – Aegon depois de algumas taças de vinho interrompeu a dança entre Joanna e Loras, também derramou boa parte da bebia no vestido dela. O avô intercedeu e mandou que eu a escoltasse para cá, não sei o que ele fez com Aegon, mas o arrastou irritado para fora do salão.

\- Ele arruinou minha noite. – Joanna disse com pesar. – Quando a dança começou, acredito que quase todos os homens presentes me convidaram para dançar, não aceitei a todos e quando percebi que muitos se encontravam tomados pela bebida, recusei, sei que poderiam esquecer as boas maneiras nesse momento.

\- Se as boas maneiras fossem esquecidas, irmã, não hesitaria em machucá-los. 


	7. Alive And Kicking

**Capítulo VI**

**Porto Real**

**298**

Jaime já estava se sentindo bem o suficiente para treinar. Não pode deixar de sorrir enquanto caminhava ao lado de Gerold para o campo de treinamento, o filho possuía um humor perverso, não poupava comentários debochados e desdenhosos sobre aqueles que os cercavam, pelo menos ele possuía o bom senso de não ofender ninguém em voz alta. Tinha percebido que esposa também possuía tal senso de humor, ainda era estranho referir-se a Elia como sua esposa, mas às vezes esquecia-se de sua antiga vida e referir-se a ela dessa maneira soava tão natural. Seria fácil esquecer sua vida antiga e deleitar-se com a que estava vivendo.

No campo de treinamento reconheceu seus antigos irmãos jurados da Guarda Real de Aerys: Arthur Dayne, Oswell Whent, Jonothor Darry e Barristan Selmy. Barristan era o Senhor Comandante, visto que Sor Gerold Hightower havia falecido durante o sono há alguns anos. Era estranho vê-los, pois três dos homens a sua frente não sobreviveram à rebelião de Robert e Sor Barristan após a Guerra só conseguia olhá-lo com ódio e repulsa.

\- Arthur Dayne. – Gerold disse com desgosto, para a surpresa de Jaime. – Pensei que ele estaria limpando a bunda de Aegon ou farejando o rabo de Rhaegar.

Jaime parou repentinamente e segurou o filho pelo ombro. – Ele é a Estrela da Manhã. – Ele murmurou, incrédulo com o jeito que Gerold estava se referindo a Arthur Dayne. O cavaleiro dornês tinha sido aquele que o tornou um cavaleiro. Quando mais novo desejava ser igual ao mais mortal dos membros da Guarda Real de Aerys.

\- Eu sei! Um guerreiro fantástico! Ele se acha tão importante que provavelmente a estrela que caiu do céu e forjou a amanhecer está alojada em sua bunda. – Gerold gargalhou, não entendendo porque o pai não estava rindo junto dele. – Pai, ele é o mesmo homem que tentou intimidá-lo para não se casar com a minha mãe. Você mesmo me contou que ele o desafiou para um combate, mas foi impedido por minha avó que o mandou embora de Lançassolar. Ela já estava irritada com Rhaegar pressionando-a e achou o cúmulo um dos membros da Guarda Real tentar eliminar outro pretendente de minha mãe, o senhor teve mais coragem que Baelor Hightower.

\- Baelor?

\- Sim. – Gerold parou e observou Jaime com atenção. – A queda parece ter afetado sua memória. Meistre Pycelle disse que poderia acontecer. Não me importo de informá-lo sobre coisas relevantes e omitir o que não importa.

\- Tenho certeza que você irá omitir o que lhe é conveniente. – Jaime tentou soar de maneira acusatória. – Você é impossível! Infelizmente, há coisas de que não me recorto e não desejo perturbar sua mãe.

\- Pois bem. – Gerold respondeu. – Irei contar. Baelor era um dos pretendentes de minha mãe, antes do senhor chegar a Lançassolar o casamento dos dois estava mais do que certo. O Rei Aerys enviou Sor Gerold Hightower para visitar sua Casa ancestral e após essa visita os planos de casamento se tornaram inexistente. Havia um diplomata dornês em Vilavelha, que relatou a minha avó o ocorrido. – Ficou em silêncio quando estavam próximos demais aos cavaleiros da Guarda Real, uma distancia a que eles poderiam ouvir o que falavam. – E foi assim que Aegon fez de si mesmo uma piada maior do que já é. – Finalizou com um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios, satisfazendo-se com a expressão incomodada de alguns dos Membros da Guarda Real.

\- Sobrinho. – Oberyn Martell saudou, aproximando-se de Gerold e Jaime. Ao lado dele estava o Príncipe Lewyn, que não utilizava a armadura da Guarda Real. – Lannister. – Reconheceu o outro de má vontade. – Fico feliz que tenha se recuperado após aquela queda lamentável. O rapaz Tyrell provou-se naquele torneio.

Jaime apenas acenou para Oberyn, não escutando realmente suas palavras, os olhos estavam atentos ao Príncipe Lewyn.

\- Não seja desnecessário. – Lewyn repreendeu Oberyn. – Ficaria satisfeito com a tristeza de sua irmã?

\- Claro que não tio. – Oberyn respondeu rapidamente. – Pelos Sete! Há uma proteção divina sobre o Lannister?

Lewyn ignorou o sobrinho e voltou-se para o sobrinho-neto. – Observe atentamente seu pai e tio. Você possui a arrogância dos Lannister e a ferocidade perversa de Oberyn, mas acredito que você possa ser melhor do que esses dois tolos que subestimam seus adversários e acabaram mortos por isso. – Colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Gerold e o puxou em direção ao campo de treinamento. – Devemos treinar, nossos pés criaram raízes se ficarmos esperando seu pai e tio terminarem uma discussão.

Gerold riu e acompanhou o tio-avô com um sorriso estampado nos lábios.

\- Ele é impulsivo como você. – Oberyn informou a Jaime enquanto assistia Gerold iniciar uma luta com Lewyn. – Tio quer torná-lo um guerreiro melhor que você.

\- E que você também. – Jaime ressaltou. – Você é muito mais impulsivo, A víbora vermelha.

\- Eu sou um guerreiro muito mais capaz. – Oberyn retrucou com arrogância. – O Jovem Leão. Você está velho para esse nome. – Indicou os Membros da Guarda Real que estavam à volta do recém-chegado Príncipe Herdeiro. – Esse menino é um problema. Possui a mesma loucura nos olhos que o pai. Nunca imaginei que lhe diria isso, mas estou feliz que tenha se casado com minha irmã.

Jaime curvou-se com dor quando sentiu o golpe ágil de Oberyn contra suas costelas. O cunhado o agrediu com o cabo da espada. – Que inferno?

\- E isso é por tê-la chateada. – Ele respondeu simplesmente. Recordou-se da expressão desolada e desespero da irmã enquanto Jaime era socorrido. – Não irie matá-lo, mas feri-lo já me trás grande satisfação. 

Jaime ergueu-se e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Oberyn. Teve um vislumbre de si mesmo na companhia do cunhado há anos atrás.

_\- Se você machucá-la. – Oberyn disse com irritação. Segurava Jaime pela túnica e estavam tão próximos que o Lannister podia sentir os respingos de saliva que deixavam a boca do outro enquanto falava. Enorme era o ódio que o mais novo dos Martell parecia sentir naquele momento. – Pode apostar que vou matá-lo!_


	8. A Closer Walk With Thee

**Capítulo VII**

**Porto Real**

**298**

Jaime encontrava-se exausto. O Príncipe Lewyn embora mais velho, ainda era um adversário mortal. Era sem dúvida um grande privilégio poder lutar com alguém que sempre admirou.

Oberyn era outro caso, embora o cunhado fosse um guerreiro formidável, parecia haver uma rivalidade declarada entre ambos. Podia perceber que o outro não o adorava, mas o respeitava como lutador e mais ainda como marido de sua adorada irmã.

O treino, nesse mundo, servia apenas como maneira de prática, visto que viviam tempos de paz. Uma maneira de manterem-se ativos e demonstrarem sua força. Após o inicio de sua batalha contra Oberyn, o Príncipe Lewyn que os assistiu durante os primeiros vinte minutos, optou por sentar-se junto de Sor Barristan que estava próximo de Sor Arthur Dayne que instruía o Príncipe Aegon e Príncipe Aemon.

Quando mais os observava, via as gritantes semelhanças entre Aegon e Joffrey, e entre Aemon e Tommen. Aegon era uma criaturazinha que consegui mascarar seu comportamento incontrolável com gentilezas e cortesias, mas naquele momento longe dos olhos atentos da corte estava sendo extremamente maldoso com o irmão mais novo. O roliço e de bom coração Príncipe Aemon estava falhando miseravelmente enquanto Sor Arthur tentava ajudá-lo a segurar a espada de modo correto, os olhos violetas cheios de lágrimas devido às palavras ferinas do irmão mais velho.

\- Você é mesmo uma putinha! – Gerold disse com irritação a Aegon. – Você pode ter até certa habilidade, mas é ruim e cruel. – Aproximou-se de Aemon e retirou a espada de madeira das mãos gorduchas do primo mais novo. – Um dia você será um cavaleiro muito melhor que todos nós. – Garantiu com gentileza. Bagunçou os cachos louro-prateados e sorrindo ao ver o primo rir.

\- Isso mesmo! Console a pequena Aemma. – Aegon incentivou com um sorriso venenoso nos lábios cheios. – Talvez, um dia ele seja minha esposa assim como Rhaenys será... e Joanna.

\- Minha irmã nunca será sua esposa. – Gerold rebateu friamente. – Terá de se contentar com sua própria irmã.

\- Eu sou um Targaryen. – Aegon disse de forma orgulhosa. – Não acontecerá comigo o mesmo que aconteceu com meu pai, casarei com quantas mulheres eu quiser. Incluindo minha prima.

\- Isso é o suficiente. – O Príncipe Lewyn levantou-se e se colocou entre os dois garotos. Eles haviam se aproximado enquanto discutiam e pareciam prestes a se agredir. – Vocês são uma vergonha.

\- Desculpe tio-avô. – Gerold pediu, antes de se distanciar e deixar o campo de treinamento.

Jaime que assistiu tudo em silêncio, saiu em seguida atrás do filho mais velho, encontrando-o sentado próximo a uma árvore. Sentou-se ao lado do mais novo e o olhou de maneira avaliativa. – O que foi isso? – Temeu que houvesse sentimentos da parte de seu filho mais do que fraternais para Joanna. Os Deuses não poderiam ser tão ruins.

\- Ele é um monstro, pai. – Gerold responde simplesmente. – Ele fez coisas tão bárbaras que nós devemos fingir desconhecer, por sermos família. – Olhou fixamente para o pai. Dois pares de olhos verdes brilhantes tão idênticos ao do mais velho. – Rosamund Lannister era uma menina adorável, uma das damas de minha irmã e vinda do nosso ramo de Lannisporto. Ninguém fala, mas Aegon foi o único que a machucou.

Jaime recordava-se de Rosamund, ela havia sido a menina enviada com Myrcella para Dorne. Desconhecia o ocorrido com a menina nesse universo, e não desejava questionar Gerold no momento. – O que você teme? – Quis saber. Abraçou o filho pelo ombro, tentou recordar se alguma vez o Tywin o havia abraçado.

\- Que Joanna seja obrigada a se casar com essa mistura barata de Aerys II e Aerion Chamaviva. – Gerold disse com pesar. – Eu sei que foi dito por você e avô que isso não aconteceria. Mas, foi diferente quando minha mãe o escolheu ao invés de Rhaegar. Dorne possui costumes diferentes e há um limite para se indispor com a família real. Rhaegar às vezes parece tentado a casá-los e outras vezes aparenta que vai casar Aegon com Rhaenys.

\- Eu nunca vou permitir. – Jaime informou com convicção. – Gerold, sempre vou cuidar da nossa família. Foi o caos quando me casei com Elia. – Lembrou-se de como a situação estranha que os Martell e Lannister estavam para a família Real. Aerys II tornou-se cada vez mais abusivo em relação aos Lannister, enviou cartas de ameaça para Loreza e disse que mandaria executar Elia e ele. – Eu sempre desejei ir para as Cidades Livres, sua mãe e eu, o caos ao nosso redor só foi mais um incentivo. Dois anos depois, meu pai conseguiu casar Cersei com Rhaegar. Não havia outra noiva para o Príncipe herdeiro e...

\- Foi como se os Lannister tivessem recebendo uma recompensa. – Gerold continuou e riu. Conhecia bem a história. – Você pegou a noiva de sangue valiriano e sua irmã se tornou Rainha.

_Rainha dos Sete Reinos e Rainha das Putas._

Um sussurro malicioso foi ouvido apenas por Jaime. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundo e então relembrou.

_Rhaegar estava desempenhando uma performance com sua harpa para a corte. As festividades da virada do ano eram as mais movimentadas dos Sete Reinos, tornando Porto Real o local em que todos os nobres se encontrava, para os torneios, bailes e competições._

_Jaime levantou-se junto de Elia, ambos estavam caminhando pelo jardim da Rainha de mãos dadas, quando foram surpreendidos por duas risadas entre os arbustos. Olharam-se com diversão, curiosos para saber quem era o casal que se encontrava, provavelmente de maneira imprópria._

_Foi uma grande surpresa encontrar Cersei com parte do espartilho aberto junto de um Robert Baratheon sem camisa, trocando caricias ousadas. A irmã nem teve a decência de tentar se esconder, apenas solicitou que eles deixassem sua presença. Robert por sua vez parecia sem graça e sorria de maneira nervosa para Elia e Jaime enquanto ajeitava suas roupas._

_\- Você perdeu sua mente! – Jaime esbravejou._

_\- Não é diferente do que meu marido está fazendo com a doce Delena Florent, sua mais nova favorita e musa de suas recentes canções. – Cersei cuspiu. – Não deve ser muito diferente do que a dornesa faz nas suas costas. – Indicou Elia de maneira desdenhosa._

_\- Você é baixa. – Elia disse com desgosto. – Sempre tentando me indispor com seu irmão._


	9. Ashes to Ashes

**Capítulo VIII**

**Porto Real**

**297**

Jaime só conseguia sentir pena de Eddard Stark nesse universo. De onde veio o Senhor de Winterfell era um segundo filho, criado para servir o irmão mais velho prometido a Catelyn Tully, com quem casou para conseguir aliados para lutar durante a Rebelião de Robert. Nessa realidade, Eddard também era o Senhor de Winterfell, sucedeu o pai que nunca mais foi o mesmo após a morte precoce de Brandon Stark no torneio de Harrenhal. Brandon Stark foi assassinado durante um acesso de fúria de Robert Baratheon, após flagrar a noiva recém-deflorada nos braços de Howland Reed, Brandon tentou impedir Robert de assassinar a irmã mais nova e pagou com a vida. Qualquer vinculo formado por Eddard e Robert durante a infância no Vale foi destruído e não havia possibilidade de restauração.

Teve conhecimento do papel de Cersei em toda essa desgraça, Westeros inteira desconhecia a veracidade dos fatos que levaram Howland e Lyanna a serem flagrados naquela cama. Cersei estava casada com Rhaegar há um ou dois anos na época do Torneio, sem filhos e sem qualquer sinal de gravidez. Quando o belo Príncipe ousou coroar outra após vencer as justas, a ideia de retaliação estava se formando na cabeça dourada da Princesa de Pedra do Dragão. Ela ordenou a dois guardas Lannister que levassem o rapaz Reed e a menina Stark desacordados para uma tenda, Jaime não sabia se os guardar utilizaram de violência para tal feito ou alguma poção anestésica. O plano não seria forjado por Cersei se não tivesse quesitos de estupidez e sadismo, ela ordenou que os guardas se revesassem violando a garota Stark para que não houvesse dúvidas de que a donzelice da mesma foi perdida e então mandou que um mensageiro fosse até Robert e contasse onde sua noiva estava. Jaime também desconhecia como Brandon Stark apareceu, antes que a irmã fosse assassinada, talvez estivesse junto do futuro cunhado desfrutando de um cálice de vinho.

O Rei Aerys não demonstrou se importar com o ocorrido, negando justiça a Rickard Stark e dando razão a Robert que estava apenas defendendo sua honra. Os Stark deixaram Harrenhal imediatamente e qualquer interesse que Rhaegar demonstrou pela filha do Senhor de Winterfell desapareceu. O Príncipe logo se interessaria por outra jovem, uma Blackwood que gostava de vestir as roupas do irmão e lutar com espadas de madeira. Nos anos seguintes, Cersei afastaria qualquer mulher que despertasse o interesse de Rhaegar, mas após ter filhos, belos leões com traços valirianos, imaginou que Rhaegar a trataria com mais amor e estima, entretanto, isso não aconteceu. Cersei começou a ressentir-se cada vez mais com o marido e voltar-se para os filhos, ou melhor, sua atenção era do filho mais velho e herdeiro, Aegon. O menino era mimado pela mãe, enquanto os outros dois eram deixados de lado, Rhaegar poderia até amar os filhos, mas demonstrava pouco interesse neles. Várias vezes, Jaime encontrou os sobrinhos mais novos em suas câmaras, acompanhados de um membro da Guarda Real, dois guardas Lannister, a Septã Eglantine e duas aias.

Rhaenys e Aemon eram boas crianças, exatamente como Myrcella e Tommen. Rhaenys adorava Joanna, ansiava por sua atenção e ficava extremamente satisfeita quando era incluída no seleto grupo de moças bem nascidas que acompanhavam a prima. Aemon seguia Gerold para todos os lugares, imitando cada um de seus gestos e muitas vezes disputava com os gêmeos a atenção do primo mais velho.

\- Você está em silêncio esposo. – Elia observou atentamente. O marido estava quieto durante o banquete oferecido na Fortaleza Vermelha, bebeu pouco e quase não tocou nos diversos pratos que foram servidos. – Sinto muito se a comida não é do seu agrado.

\- Isso não é sua culpa, meu amor. – Jaime respondeu gentilmente, vendo o sorriso caloroso nos lábios de Elia. Ela possuía um sorriso capaz de aquecer o mais frio dos corações, ele tinha certeza disso. – Apenas estou refletindo sobre diversas coisas, não precisa se preocupar. – Finalizou, segurando a mão delicada da esposa e beijando-a.

\- Tudo bem. – Elia murmurou, embora desejasse questionar Jaime um pouco mais, optou por ficar em silêncio. Bebericou um pouco de vinho dourado da Árvore e observou os filhos que estavam sentados a poucos assentos de distância. Jaime e ela estavam na mesa principal, como Senhor e Senhora do Rochedo, embora não detivessem o título, fazia anos que Lorde Tywin não ia ao Oeste e todo o reino sabia que Jaime e Elia eram quem governavam. Sentados próximos a eles estavam o Príncipe Viserys e sua esposa-irmã Daenerys. Elia tinha tentado iniciar uma conversa cortês com a menina, mas Daenerys mostrou-se extremamente tímida e apenas a respondia com curtas respostas educadas.

O Príncipe Viserys por sua vez, parecia desgostar de tudo e todos, principalmente dos sobrinhos que o empurraram mais ainda na linha de sucessão. Rumores circulavam que Aerys, o deposto, desejava que o segundo filho fosse o Rei de Westeros e não Rhaegar, a quem o antigo Rei chamava de traidor. Pouco importava os desejos do Rei Louco que vivia confinado na arcada das donzelas e de Viserys que viva em Pedra do Dragão na companhia da esposa.

Jaime não sabia como se sentia com o fato de Aerys Targaryen ainda estar vivo, mesmo que confinado. Pouco tempo após o Torneio de Harrenhal, com o suporte da Casa Lannister e de outras Grandes Casas, Aerys foi deposto e Rhaegar reconhecido como Rei dos Sete Reinos.

Para trazer a Casa Stark para o seu lado, Rhaegar precisou prometer a Rickard Stark um julgamento pelo assassinato de Brandon. Rhaegar também precisava do apoio das Terras da Tempestade, organizou então um casamento vantajoso para o primo distante, ofereceu um lugar no conselho para Stannis Baratheon e então informou a Robert sobre a necessidade de haver um julgamento. Dizem que Robert gargalhou após o pronunciamento do Rei, imaginando que depois de tantas concessões alguma exigência ocorreria. O Senhor de Ponta Tempestade matou Rickard Stark durante um julgamento por combate, estourando a cabeça do Senhor de Winterfell com seu martelo de guerra. Robert foi chamado por muitos de O Mata Lobos.

Era estranho sem dúvida como Cersei parecia apreciar Robert, talvez, a irmã assim como Rhaegar só ansiava por aquilo que não lhe pertencia.

\- Estou feliz que estejamos deixando a corte. – Elia sussurrou para Jaime. Há dias ansiava retornar para o Oeste.

\- Eu também. – Jaime respondeu, imaginando como seria seu reencontro com a sede ancestral da Casa Lannister que visitou poucas vezes desde que foi ungido membro da Guarda Real. 


	10. Dust to Dust

**Capítulo IV**

**Casterly Rock**

**297**

A sede ancestral da Casa Lannister nunca lhe pareceu como uma casa, entretanto, agora só conseguia pensar em conforto e familiaridade enquanto caminhava pelos longos corredores da fortaleza. Não lhe passou despercebido como os servos sorriam ao vê-lo e se viu até mesmo participando de curtas conversas com algumas das aias responsáveis por seus filhos. Filhos, era com satisfação e orgulho que dizia essa palavra, amava as crianças, e por vezes se esquecia de que não pertencia a aquele lugar. Seria fácil esquecer todas as provações ruins que enfrentou e entregar-se de vez a essa fantasia, não era uma fantasia, sim a realidade que desejava viver.

Adentrou as câmaras que compartilhava com Elia tarde da noite, por muitas vezes desde o retorno para o Oeste, pensou em solicitar que outros aposentos fossem preparados para não ter que ficar próximo dela. Não desejava perturbá-la ainda mais, sabia que ela estava desconfiada de suas ações, sempre o observando em silêncio durante as poucas horas em que ficavam juntos, sempre na presença das crianças. Em Porto Real era mais fácil manter-se distante, mas agora, estava mais difícil do que nunca. Sentia-se estúpido por está-la evitando, mas não desejava ter mais contato com todo o amor e carinho que parecia existir entre Elia e o verdadeiro Jaime Lannister daquela realidade. Mas, todos os sentimentos que o verdadeiro Jaime sentia por Elia, estavam marcados em cada parte de seu corpo. Estava decidido a não sofrer mais do que o necessário quando retornasse, já estava acostumado a ansiar por filhos, visto que Cersei nunca permitiu que ele se aproximasse de Joffrey, Myrcella e Tommen, não sofreria por um amor correspondido que não poderia desfrutar pelo resto da vida.

Elia estava dormindo no centro da cama, trajando uma camisola de sedas claras e bordadas com fios de ouro. As alças do traje eram finas e expunham os ombros escuros e braços delgados. Os longos cabelos cacheados estavam soltos e espalhados pelos travesseiros de pena de ganso e colchão. Jaime nem mesmo percebeu quando uma de suas mãos tocou carinhosamente o rosto da esposa, seus movimentos pareciam ignorar uma parte de sua mente que gritava para que se distanciasse dela, entretanto, outra parte que lhe sussurrava todos os seus desejos dizia-lhe com voz luxuriosa que não estava fazendo nada de errado, apenas acariciando o rosto de sua amada esposa.

\- Jaime. – Elia sussurrou com a voz sonolenta, os olhos cor de âmbar brilhavam como fogo dornês e parecia ter o poder de incendiar de desejo o corpo dele. – Esperei por você, mas...

\- Durma! – Jaime disse rispidamente, amaldiçoando-se em seguida pela maneira como estava falando com ela. Estava tão confuso, irritado e sem saber o que fazer. Levantou-se da cama, decidido a dormir em um dos sofás da antecâmara, que serviu durante muitas noites em que estar deitado ao lado de Elia tornou-se demais.

\- Vai dormir novamente fora dos aposentos? – Elia questionou com amargura. Levantou-se de cama e parou em frente ao esposo. Ela estava sendo compreensiva desde o acidente, mas algo não estava certo nas atitudes de Jaime, ele saia durante a noite e passava horas fora, por mais que parecesse adorar ficar perto das crianças, essa proximidade não se estendia a ela, na verdade, parecia que a visão dela lhe causava repulsa, nem mesmo a tocou desde o torneio. Temia que ele estivesse com outra mulher, só o pensamento disso era suficiente para levá-la as lágrimas. – Há outra, meu senhor? – Perguntou, a voz quebrada, envolveu as mãos na túnica de Jaime, tremendo enquanto aguardava uma resposta. – Tornei-me indesejável para você? Sei que sou alguns anos mais velha, e sem dúvida homens não suportam vislumbrar o envelhecimento de suas consortes... Só me diga se há outra, juro que continuarei cumprindo meu dever e como esposa me calarei e jamais...

Jaime observou horrorizado Elia chorar. Ele a tinha magoado, mesmo que sem intenção e a culpa que sentia era esmagadora. Essa diversidade de emoções que não estava acostumado a sentir, apenas o confundia ainda mais. Forçava-se a ficar longe dela, embora nunca quisesse deixá-la. – Você está louca! – Exclamou com a voz trêmula de incredulidade e irritação.

\- Você parece me detestar! – Elia acusou, o desespero na voz dela só conseguiu deixar Jaime ainda mais revoltado. – Desde que chegamos meu senhor, você se mantêm afastado. Está falhando em ser sútil nas suas tentativas de se manter distante de mim. Você pode ter me beijado algumas vezes, mas sempre em situações que eu iniciei, tirando isso, você não me tocou em semanas, desde o torneio. Você age normalmente com tudo, menos comigo. – Um soluço escapou dos lábios cheios. – Se cansou de mim. Depois de todos esses anos, você se cansou de mim!

\- Como poderia cansar de você? – Jaime perguntou enquanto a envolvia em um abraço apertado. – Só consigo pensar em você. Mesmo quando me afasto, não há nada que me faça escapar. Estou morrendo aqui, Ellie. Não sei o que fazer. – Ele confessou. Seus lábios tocaram os de Elia, por semanas pensou na sensação dos lábios macios dela, o hálito fresco e o sabor adocicado da boca pequena. Ansiava por Elia, e estava agora deleitando-se com a luxúria e desejo, embora ainda temesse perder a vida que já apreciava, não conseguiria mais resistir a tocá-la.

Os lábios saborosos dela abandonaram sua boca, distribuindo beijos demorados por seu pescoço enquanto as mãos delicadas e habilidosas deslizavam por dentro de sua túnica e as longas unhas arranhavam levemente sua pele. Jaime não conteve o gemido que atravessou sua garganta, permitiu-se ser guiado até a grande cama de dossel.

Elia suspirou quando suas costas bateram contra o colchão macio. Assistiu Jaime retirar as roupas e rapidamente ficar sobre seu corpo. Ele ergueu a saias da camisola que ela trajava, expondo suas pernas escuras e tentadoras. Beijou-a nos lábios demoradamente, antes de tocá-la no meio das pernas, até que ela estivesse molhada para acomodá-lo. Deleitou-se com os gemidos e suspiros, com o modo apaixonada em que ela arfava seu nome.

\- Eu te amo. – Jaime se viu dizendo, as palavras deixavam seus lábios com tanta facilidade, que o assustava. – Pelos Sete, mulher, nunca olhei pra ninguém que não fosse você. – Completou com determinação. – A beijou nos lábios demoradamente, mais uma vez. Segurou os quadris de Elia com força, pressionando seus corpos, gemeu ao sentir as mãos suaves envolverem seu membro latejante e guiá-lo para o interior de suas pernas. Jaime não conseguiu conter um gemido de prazer, sentia-se como se estivesse acabado de adentrar um dos Sete paraísos. Um paraíso ardente, quente e cremoso.

\- Jaime. – Elia gemeu o nome do esposo, os lábios ainda próximos aos dele. – Eu te amo.


	11. Sanctuary

**Capítulo X**

**Rochedo Casterly**

**297**

Não conseguia compreender o fascínio que sentia em relação a Elia. Fechou os olhos quando sentiu os lábios dela tocaram os seus, um contato tão leve e delicada que as bocas quase não estavam se tocando. O toque repleto de ternura era o suficiente para fazer seu corpo incendiar de desejo. Sentia-se como um adolescente, diante da reação que o beijo despertava em seu corpo, fazendo o sangue bombear em direção ao seu pênis. Levou uma mão até os sedosos cabelos cacheados, agarrando as grossas madeixas e aprofundando o beijo. Ela não o impediu, evidenciando o forte desejo que sentiam um pelo outro.

Sorriu contra a boca dela, após seus lábios se separarem. Surpreendeu-se quando Elia moveu-se para se acomodar sobre seu corpo, os lábios deliciosos distribuindo beijos demorados no pescoço. Jaime virou a cabeça para o lado, permitindo mais acesso a ela. Recusava-se a inibir-se do prazer que sentia com Elia, lembrando-se da noite que desfrutaram, de todas as ações prazerosas, de beijar a pele macia no interior de suas coxas, provocar seus seios com a língua e assisti-la choramingar de prazer enquanto a fodia ferozmente.

\- Não pense por um segundo que eu poderia estar com outra pessoa, Elia. Não existe ninguém capaz de tomar o seu lugar. – Jaime pensou em completar a frase, informar à esposa que estava deitada sobre seu peito, que estava assustado com o fato dela ser a única e insubstituível. Os cabelos de Elia eram tão compridos e bem cuidados, macios quando de encontro a sua pele, lhe fascinava o modo como os grossos cachos estavam espalhados sobre seus corpos e a cama. As madeixas emanavam um agradável cheiro de óleo de coco naquele momento, mas sabia que era apenas uma das diversas fragrâncias que Elia possuía. Recordava-se de já ter notado o cabelo dela cheirando como romãs, baunilha, laranjas e uma variação de flores agradáveis que não poderia identificar.

Pôde ouvi-la rir e por algum tempo meditou se era possível existir um som tão bonito que fosse capaz de aquecê-lo como a risada dela.

\- Eu realmente senti sua falta! – Elia se moveu sobre o corpo dele, beijando-o nos lábios lentamente.

\- Não fui a lugar nenhum. – Jaime respondeu contra os lábios dela, sentia como se nada mais importasse enquanto a pele nua da esposa estava em contato com a sua. Beijou-a mais uma vez, aprofundando o beijo enquanto segurava os quadris femininos e a puxava de encontro ao seu corpo.

\- Era como se sua mente não estivesse aqui, mas seu corpo estava ao meu lado, os pensamentos e sentimentos pareciam estar em outro lugar também. Temi que a queda tivesse lhe ferido por dentro. – Ela confessou, a preocupação ainda era evidente em sua voz. – Pensei em tantas coisas e estava assustada com o que poderia acontecer.

\- Me desculpe. – Jaime implorou, estava tão envolto com seus pensamentos e dilemas que não levou em consideração como suas mudanças poderiam afetar Elia. Não era justo afastá-la, embora necessitasse de um tempo para entender toda a situação após o acidente, não se atentou em como seu comportamento estranho poderia perturbar os outros a sua volta. – Prometo que não irei perturbá-la e...

\- Meu amor. – Elia interrompeu-o gentilmente. – Não consigo ficar brava ou triste com você por muito tempo, só desejo ser seu conforto e suporte, por isso suplico que me permita ser.

\- Ainda não acredito que você pensou que eu tivesse uma amante. – Jaime riu diante da expressão envergonhada da esposa. Um rubor apoderou-se das bochechas altas de Elia e ela escondeu o rosto em seu peito. – Embora eu seja o sonho de muitas das mulheres desse reino, desde as donzelas até as desposadas.

\- Você é tão arrogante! – Elia o acusou, fingindo irritação. Soltou uma risada quando Jaime inverteu as posições, deitando-a na cama e ficando sobre seu corpo. Voltaram a se beijar. Elia envolveu os dedos delicados em volta do pênis endurecido de Jaime, sorriu quando o sentiu arfar contra seus lábios e mover os quadris de encontro ao seu punho.

\- Elia. – Jaime gemeu, a voz rouca de desejo, todo o seu corpo reagindo ao modo como a mão dela o acariciava. Ele gemeu novamente e pressionou os lábios contra os de Elia, a língua molhada adentrou a boca quente dela. Elia virou a cabeça para que pudessem aprofundar o beijo.

A pele de Jaime estava quente e úmida, sua respiração irregular enquanto a mão de Elia o acariciava cada vez mais rápido. Os sons dos gemidos e da respiração descompassada de Jaime enviavam arrepios pelo corpo de Elia, causando uma excitação e formigamento familiar em seu corpo. – Jaime. – Murmurou, admirando o rosto bonito contorcido por conta do prazer. Os olhos estavam fechados e as madeixas douradas coladas na testa por conta do suor.

Jaime gozou contra os dedos dela, murmurando palavras que Elia não conseguiu compreender.

Retornou para o lugar que estava deitado, ao lado de Elia na cama. Os olhos fechados e o corpo ainda trêmulo por conta do prazer. Detinha um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios enquanto ouvia Elia rir.

\- O dia do nome dos gêmeos está se aproximando. – Elia informou. – Devemos organizar um torneio em honra a eles.

\- Tudo o que você desejar, meu amor. – Jaime respondeu com a voz ofegante. – Você não precisa da minha permissão para organizar os eventos que deseja.


	12. Wild At Heart

**Capítulo XI**

**Rochedo Casterly**

**297**

Jaime dormiu poucas horas na noite que antecederam o início das festividades em honra aos filhos mais novos. As velas perfumadas que emanavam o cheiro de frutas cítricas e a lareira eram a única iluminação do aposento, visto que as noites escuras sem a luz da lua e das estrelas estavam se tornando cada vez mais comuns. Os meistres, através de missivas espalhadas por todo o reino, declararam o verão como finalizado e anunciaram a ascensão da nova estação. O outono, o período conhecido como a época de transição entre o verão e inverno, estava sendo um ciclo tormentoso e extremamente rigoroso. A falta de iluminação e quedas de temperaturas eram esperadas, mas não do modo como estava acontecendo.

As noites cada vez mais longas e os dias cada vez mais curtos. As manhãs com nevoeiros densos que fazia com que não valesse a pena aventurarem-se ao pátio de treinamento até que o fraco sol se atrevesse a aparecer entre as nuvens cinzentas que preenchiam o céu. Um suspiro escapou dos lábios de Jaime enquanto assistia Elia dormir, a cada dia descobria uma peculiaridade sobre ela. Elia odiava acordar cedo, gostava de dormir de bruços e de banhos de leite com mel para deixar a pele macia; amava chocolates dorneses e ficou imensamente satisfeita quando o cacau começou a ser plantado nas terras do Oeste; colecionava velas perfumadas e trajes feitos com os tecidos mais nobres existentes.

Tocou o rosto dela com ternura e então pensou na lembrança que teve durante o sono:

_Sob o sol ardente de Dorne, Jaime caminhava pelos corredores dos Jardins de Águas. O pôr do sol era o mais belo dos Sete Reinos, palavras de Elia, mas, via-se obrigado a concordar com a noiva enquanto observava a maneira que ocidente era transformado em uma tapeçaria de ouro e púrpura e as nuvens brilhavam em tons de carmesim. Encontraria Elia nos aposentos dela, para que tivessem um jantar privado._

_O guarda que estava às portas das câmaras de Elia o saudou e abriu a porta devagar para que Jaime pudesse vislumbrar o aposento. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo quando avistou o príncipe Rhaegar junto de Sor Oswell Whent na companhia de Elia e as damas de companhia. Pensou em adentrar o aposento sem ser anunciado, mas ponderou, olhando para os três guardas Lannister que sempre o acompanhavam._

_\- Solicitaria para que conversássemos em privado, mas não seria correto estarmos sem companhia adequada. – Rhaegar estava sentado em um sofá em frente a Elia, tendo uma pequena mesa com chás, frutas e biscoitos amanteigados entre eles. Aceitou o chá oferecido por Elia e bebeu um pouco, degustando o sabor adocicado do mel com limão. – Posso entender o impulso que a fez escolhê-lo em vez de aceitar a minha proposta de casamento, mas estou aqui para tentar convencê-la a pensar com cuidado e escolher a união que seria mais benéfica para seu país, Casa e você._

_Elia manteve-se em silêncio, aguardando que Rhaegar falasse tudo o que pretendia, antes de respondê-lo._

_\- Sei que não fui um pretendente que se preocupou com sua opinião, estive mais preocupado em conseguir a benção de sua mãe, pois, sei que é uma boa filha e teria honrado qualquer decisão da Princesa Loreza. – Depositou a xícara de chá de sobre a mesa e estralou os dedos. – Talvez, se tivesse lhe honrado, me preocupado com suas preferências e mostrado quem eu realmente sou, poderia ter me escolhido. A arrogância me levou a acreditar que meu status de herdeiro do Trono de Ferro seria o suficiente para cativá-la. – Observou a princesa depositar a própria xícara sobre a mesa e viu isso como uma oportunidade segurar a mão dela, mas Elia rapidamente desvencilhou-se de seu toque e uniu as mãos sobre a saia do vestido. – Os sangues de Nymeria e da Antiga Valíria correm em nossas veias, Elia. Preciso de você. Preciso de você para ter os filhos perfeitos. E nosso sangue unido será semeado por gerações e garantirá a preservação de todos os reinos._

_\- Alteza. – Elia pronunciou devagar, podia notar que o príncipe tentava honrá-la com tais revelações, mas só conseguiu causar-lhe um grande desconforto e uma sensação desagradável. – Você fala como se estivéssemos predestinados._

_\- E nós estamos. – Rhaegar respondeu. – Há coisas que você não compreende e desconhece. Que são maiores do que nós, que tudo o que existe e que podem ser destruídas se não agirmos como necessário._

_\- Você diz muito e não diz nada. – Elia disse. – Você se sentou, divagou sobre temas confusos e não explicou nada._

_\- Eu não preciso me explicar. – Rhaegar diz simplesmente. – Você deve acreditar nas palavras do seu Príncipe. Deve acreditas nas palavras do seu futuro Rei e agir conforme é esperado._

_\- É sua escolha não explicar, Alteza. – Elia respondeu friamente. – Deve se lembrar de que não é o único Príncipe dentro desse aposento._

_Rhaegar pareceu notar como suas palavras soaram ofensivas para a Elia. Refletiu, por um momento, observando as feições bonitas da princesa que estavam endurecidas. – Você não tem fé em mim?_

_\- Fé não é sinônimo de obediência cega. – Elia explicou. – Tenho fé em diversas pessoas, mas isso não me faz segui-las sem questionar e sem ter um conhecimento prévio de suas intenções. Sinto muito, mas não posso, não vou e não quero me lançar ao desconhecido ao seu lado. – Finalizou, levantando-se do sofá e vendo Rhaegar imitar o gesto, a expressão do príncipe não era de alguém que estava satisfeito._

_Jaime estava fascinado com a maneira que Elia conduziu a conversa com o príncipe. Não temia que ela rompesse o noivado, pois a futura esposa era alguém leal e muito comprometida com sua palavra. O guarda Martell bateu ligeiramente na porta, antes de anunciar sua presença._

_\- Jaime Lannister. – Rhaegar pronunciou o nome como se estivesse dizendo uma maldição._

_\- Vossa Alteza. – Jaime cumprimentou, fazendo uma reverência educada. – Se juntará a Elia e eu para o jantar?_

_\- Não, Sor, troquei as palavras necessárias com a Princesa Elia e ela deixou clara sua decisão. – Rhaegar respondeu, não tirando os olhos de Elia. – É uma pena, sem dúvida. Nascida para ser uma Rainha e contentando-se em ser a consorte de um simples vassalo._


	13. Have You Ever Seen The Rain

**Capítulo XII**

**Rochedo Casterly**

**297**

Jaime não conseguia deixar de se culpar por todas as atitudes que tomou em nome do amor que acreditava compartilhar com Cersei. Havia desistido de tudo em nome da irmã. Aceitou entrar na Guarda Real de Aerys e por consequência perdeu sua reivindicação a Rochedo Casterly e a oportunidade de constituir família. Mesmo que fosse o pai de Joffrey, Myrcella e Tommen, não conseguiu desenvolver nenhuma relação com as crianças, por conta de Cersei. Tantos sacrifícios para no final descobrir sobre o envolvimento dela com outros homens. 

Poderia culpá-la, mas a maior responsabilidade era dele. Precisava parar de deixar as coisas acontecerem e tomar as decisões pertinentes que garantiriam resultados melhores. E por isso, estava decido a fazer o que fosse necessário para continuar ao lado de Elia e as crianças. Ele queria tudo daquela vida. Queria dormir e acordar todos os dias ao lado de Elia. Queria desfrutar do talento musical de Joanna e elogiá-la pela composição de uma nova melodia. Queria irritar-se com Gerold e sua língua afiada e treiná-lo para ser um grande cavaleiro. Queria estar por perto para ver os gêmeos crescerem.

\- Por favor. – Jaime implorou enquanto observava o estranho dia. O sol estava em seu auge, mas ainda assim uma chuva mediana molhava as terras do Oeste. O torneio em honra aos filhos mais novos havia sido finalizado na noite anterior, mas muitos convidados ainda desfrutavam da hospitalidade de Rochedo Casterly. Apertou com força o colar que continha a estrela de sete pontas, nunca foi um homem religioso, mas apelaria aos sete céus e sete infernos para que não tivesse de abandonar esse lugar.

\- Rezar não vai adiantar. – Joanna informou quando apareceu ao lado de Jaime. – E infelizmente sou a portadora de notícias ruins.

\- Vá embora Senhora Mãe! – Ordenou com raiva. – Não desejo ouvir nada de negativo nesse momento. Deve existir um modo que me mantenha aqui e se souber deve compartilhar, do contrário, deve partir. – Ela o havia colocado nessa situação, poderia não estar contente, mas teria suportado a vida odiosa que tinha. Agora, como poderia viver sabendo da existência dessa outra vida? A que sentia raiva só aumentou.

\- Escute-me com atenção! – A mulher suspirou, antes de prosseguir. – Quando você adormecer acordará em um novo momento que desconheço e deve pensar bem nas escolhas e atitudes que irá tomar. – Segurou o filho pelos ombros, obrigando-o a encará-la. – Jaime preste bem atenção, as decisões que tomar estarão ligadas diretamente ao seu futuro. Não sei quantas chances você terá, mas tenho fé que serão suficientes para que você encontre a paz.

\- Tive uma prova do paraíso e agora terei de perder.

\- Agora você tem uma chance de conseguir seu próprio paraíso! – Joanna destacou. – Essa vida não é sua. Mas você ainda pode lutar por uma vida melhor.

\- Ela está morta, mãe. – Não percebeu que estava chorando até que a mulher secasse suas lágrimas com os dedos suaves e gélidos. – Ela foi brutalizada e assassinada! E eu não pude fazer nada. E a pior parte é que eu nem imaginava que poderia amá-la com tanta força.

Joanna beijou a testa do filho demoradamente. – Recomponha-se e mostre-me o cavaleiro capaz que você é. Você acordará e terá a oportunidade de consertar as coisas. Para ter êxito na missão é necessário que esteja centrado. Filho, por favor.

\- Farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance. – Jaime garantiu. O som da porta sendo aberta fez com que desviasse a atenção da mãe, sabia que a mulher mais velha não se encontrava mais no aposento. Assistiu Elia adentrar o quarto devagar, deveria pensar que ele estava dormindo.

\- Meu senhor. – Elia disse com um sorriso nos lábios. – Eu pensei que estava dormindo. Você está se sentindo melhor? – Perguntou quando estava parada ao lado dele, estendendo a mão e tocando-lhe a testa. – Você parece um pouco febril, querido.

\- Eu estou bem. – Jaime garantiu, puxando-a em sua direção. – Eu te amo!

\- Eu te amo também. – Elia respondeu, abraçando-o com força. – Há algo errado? – Perguntou baixinho, quando sentiu os braços de Jaime envolve-la com força. – Algo está incomodando-o, meu amor?

\- Não! – Mentiu, como poderia dizer que estava triste por perdê-la. – Eu só preciso te beijar. – Informou, unindo seus lábios aos dela demoradamente. Gemeu quando a língua de Elia tocou a sua devagar; ele amava os beijos lentos, mas precisava de mais. Queria que todas as roupas estivessem fora. Desejava levá-la contra a janela que estava umedecida pela chuva e iluminada com o sol intenso. Separou os lábios dos dela em busca de ar. – Eu quero beijar todo o seu corpo.

\- Eu quero que você beije todo o meu corpo. – Elia provocou-o, rindo. – Eu sou tão grata por você ter ido para Dorne. Quando nos reencontramos, admito que estava muito tentada em descartá-lo para me tornar Rainha, mas você me conquistou e imaginar uma vida sem você me deixava triste. – Beijou o rosto dele, antes de continuar. – Eu sou tão grata aos Deuses por estarmos juntos.

\- Por que...

\- Eu estou dizendo isso? – Elia completou, vendo-o concordar com um aceno. – Eu não sei, só acordei com essa sensação. – Explicou, colocando a mão sobre o coração e pressionando levemente com movimentos circulares.

\- Vamos dormir? – Jaime sugeriu, permitindo-se ser guiado por ela até a cama. Prometeu a si mesmo que faria de tudo para reencontrá-la.


	14. One Last Time

**Capítulo XIII**

**Porto Real**

**299**

Jaime demorou alguns momentos para entender que estava no Septo Baelor. Não tardou em encontrar o cavalo e seguir em direção à Fortaleza Vermelha, seus pensamentos estavam um tanto quando confusos; as memórias de Elia e dos filhos que tiveram pareciam um sonho, todos os momentos felizes que viveram estavam se misturando com a realidade deprimente a que estava acostumado e não desejava degradar essas memórias com tal infelicidade.

Quando deu por si, estava dentro do quarto em que o Grande Meistre Pycelle e Qyburn cuidavam de Sor Gregor Clegane. Nunca gostou da Montanha, sempre o tolerou por reconhecer sua utilidade à Casa Lannister, mas agora, só conseguia pensar em destruí-lo. O cheiro de morte era predominante, os gritos e uivos do homem eram como música para os ouvidos de Jaime, a dor dele era sua satisfação. Vislumbrou o corpo da Montanha que estava nu sobre a cama, tendo apenas uma toalha cobrindo-lhe o sexo. A carne do corpo estava quase toda gangrenada e as feridas infeccionadas com sangue de coloração preta e pus. O cheiro de imundice prevalecia, não importava quantas vezes as feridas fossem limpas. 

\- Os dorneses deveriam ter sido detidos para que descobríssemos que substância nefasta o Príncipe Oberyn usou contra Sor Gregor. – Pycelle queixou-se enquanto molhava um pano em vinho fervendo para passar nas feridas do cavaleiro. – Estou certo de que ele não sobreviverá e também não estou satisfeito com sua presença aqui. – Disse para Qyburn. Estava enojado com a presença desse homem, que teve a cadeira tomada na Cidadela, mas a Rainha Cersei insistia que ele auxiliasse nos cuidados de Sor Gregor, embora ele não entendesse o porquê.

\- Sor Jaime. – Qyburn foi o primeiro a reconhecê-lo e lhe prestou uma reverência profunda, sendo imitado por Pycelle. – Imagino que os gritos de Sor Gregor o tenham perturbado, sugeri à Rainha que deveríamos transferi-lo para as masmorras.

Jaime deu de ombros, observando a cama onde a Montanha estava. Os olhos dele possuíam uma cor amarelada doentia e estavam semicerrados. Um grosso pano estava amarrado nos lábios, para impedi-lo de morder a língua durante as convulsões e os pés e mãos estavam contidos por grossas cordas. – Ele deve estar sentindo muita dor. – Observou com atenção o homem, antes de olhar pelo quarto em busca de um cobertor. Cobriu-o com o cobertor, ignorando o olhar questionador dos dois homens enquanto pegava o castiçal com três velas que estava ao lado da cama.

\- Sor, o que está fazendo? – Pycelle questionou com receio.

\- Eu quero ver a Montanha queimar. – Jaime respondeu simplesmente. Queimou as pontas do cobertor e assistiu com satisfação o fogo espalhar-se rapidamente pelo cobertor de pele. E os gritos da Montanha, mesmo que abafados pelo pano, era nítidos o suficiente para boa parte da Fortaleza Vermelha.

\- A Rainha não ficará satisfeita, Sor, não posso ficar parado diante de tamanha barbaridade...

\- Você se recorda dela, Pycelle? – Sor Jaime questionou enquanto assistia às chamas tomarem conta da cama, os movimentos de Gregor estavam ficando cada vez mais lentos, à medida que o fogo o consumia.

\- Me recordo de quem, Sor? A idade infelizmente faz com que eu me esqueça de muitas pessoas.

\- Elia. – Jaime pronunciou o nome dela devagar. – Ela tinha uma risada tão bonita. Era um pouco alta e alguns poderiam considera-la até exagerada. Nunca pensei que sentiria tanto a falta do som daquela risada. – Encarou o Grande Meistre que o observava com desconfiança e horror. O fogo já havia queimado toda a cama e espalhava-se pelas cortinas. – Talvez, alguém deva chamar algum dos servos para apagar o fogo. – O cavaleiro sugeriu enquanto deixava o aposento. – Particularmente, desejo que toda essa Fortaleza vire cinzas. – Não pôde deixar de pensar em Aerys e toda a obsessão do antigo Rei pelas chamas.

Quando chegou até seus aposentos, fechou os olhos e desejou que pudesse ver Elia uma última vez. 


	15. When the sun has set, no candle can replace it

**Capítulo XIV**

**Porto Real**

**283**

Viu-se no corpo de um jovem de dezesseis anos. Sua armadura e espada sujas com o sangue do Rei que jurou proteger. Arfou horrorizado quando percebeu o momento no qual se encontrava, antes de começar a correr em direção ao berçário real. Todo seu foco estava em Elia, conseguiria salvá-la e os dois viveriam felizes. Teria sua parte dos Sete Paraísos na terra.

Quando adentrou as câmaras do berçário, encontrou os guardas e servos mortos e a porta do quarto de dormir fechada. Um terror envolveu seu corpo, antes que arrombasse a porta. Viu Elia com as vestes rasgadas deitada no chão, ela tinha o olhar vazio e o rosto sujo de sangue. A Montanha tinha os calções abaixados e estava prestes a se atirar sobre Elia. Com um movimento rápido da espada, Jaime cortou o braço de Gregor. A Montanha gritou de surpresa e antes que pudesse contra atacar, a espada de Jaime lhe atravessou a garganta.

Jaime ofereceu-se para ajudá-la a levantar-se, mas Elia recusou e seguiu rapidamente em direção à porta. Ele a segurou pelo braço, temendo que algo lhe acontecesse se estivesse longe. – Você está segura agora, não precisa se assustar.

\- Rhaenys! – Elia chorou desesperada. Os olhos cor de âmbar seguiram para o pequeno corpo dilacerado no canto do quarto. Jaime acompanhou o olhar dela horrorizado. – Mandei que ela se escondesse no quarto no andar de cima. Salve-a, Sor Jaime, não posso perder outro filho.

Jaime beijou o rosto de Elia antes de deixar o berçário e seguiu para o andar de cima. As câmaras do Príncipe Rhaegar estavam silenciosas e a quietação não era um bom sinal. Com cuidado e a espada em mãos, vasculhou o aposento em busca da Princesa. Lágrimas inundaram os olhos de Jaime quando vislumbrou o corpo pequeno perfurado diversas vezes no chão. Sor Amory Lorch estava saqueando as joias do Príncipe Rhaegar e alheio à presença de Jaime no quarto.

Com delicadeza, Jaime fechou os olhos violetas da criança. Rhaenys se assemelhava a Elia fisicamente e possuía os olhos valirianos do pai. Não parecia certo envolvê-la com a capa imunda que estava usando, pegou o pequeno corpo e colocou sobre a cama, cobrindo-a com as peles. Parecia que a menina estava dormindo.

\- Sor Jaime. – Amory Lorch pareceu envergonhado ao ver o filho de Lorde Tywin, os bolsos cheios de todas as joias que conseguiu encontrar nos pertences do Príncipe. – Levarei o corpo da criança para a sala do Trono de Ferro conforme as ordens de seu pai.

\- Não deixará esse quarto com vida, Sor. – Jaime informou-lhe, os olhos atentos à figura de Rhaenys. Acariciou o cabelo escuro como um pai atencioso e então pensou em Joanna, a filha que havia tido com Elia. – Ela poderia ter sido minha filha.

Amory tentou escapar do quarto como um covarde, mas não conseguiu passar por Jaime que o feriu com a espada. A lâmina atravessou o estômago do homem, fazendo-o cuspir uma grande quantidade de sangue. Jaime então limpou o sangue nas vestes de Amory, antes de embainhar a espada. Pegou o corpo de Rhaenys com cuidado e retornou para o berçário.

Ao perceber que Rhaenys estava morta, o som do grito de Elia o assombraria pelo resto da vida. Ela embalou a criança com carinho e durante horas cantou uma música em uma língua que ele desconhecia, em um esforço desesperado de proteger a alma da filha que teve a vida despojada de modo tão violento. No final, Elia adormeceu de exaustão, agarrada ao corpo de Rhaenys.

Três dias após Rhaenys e Aegon serem cremados conforme a tradição valiriana, Jaime estava ajoelhado ao lado do corpo morto de Elia. Chegou a tempo de encontrá-la com vida e falhar em tentar descobrir que substância ela havia ingerido. Segurou o corpo fraco de encontro ao seu enquanto contava sobre seus sentimentos, sobre a vida feliz que poderiam ter tido, à maneira como os filhos que teriam seriam adoráveis. Ela o ouviu com atenção, entrelaçando os dedos frios com os dele e agradecendo. Antes que os olhos quentes cor de âmbar fechassem para sempre, Elia lhe sussurrou: _O amor às vezes não é o suficiente, Sor Jaime._

_O amor às vezes não é o suficiente, Sor Jaime._

_O amor às vezes não é o suficiente,_

_Sor Jaime._

O corpo dela foi velado durante sete dias no Septo Baelor. Os plebeus quase incendiaram a cidade ao saber da morte da Princesa Elia, eram fortes os rumores de que ela havia sido assassinada. O Alto Septão orou em frente ao Septo durante todos os dias, destacando como os males da guerra forjada pelos homens sempre castigavam mais as mulheres e crianças; nenhum dos apoiadores do Usurpador se atreveu a tentar censurar as palavras do religioso, embora todos concordassem que a morte da Princesa era um inconveniente para o bem estar da cidade e uma possível tentativa de paz com Dorne.

\- Acreditei que as coisas seriam melhores, filho. – Joanna murmurou e não se sentiu ferida por Jaime não tê-la reconhecido.

\- Vá embora! – Jaime pediu, não queria lidar com essa mulher maldita e então se sentiu mal por ofender a própria mãe, mesmo que em pensamento. Só desejava ficar sozinho e pensar em Elia, em como poderia ter tido tudo e de alguma forma ficou sem nada. – Já fui atormentado o suficiente com toda essa bruxaria, agora estou preso em um corpo infantil, tendo de viver o resto de meus dias com o conhecimento de uma vida miserável.

\- Ela era uma menina tão doce. – Joanna murmurou. – Às vezes coisas terríveis acontecem com pessoas extraordinárias. 

\- Ouvir isso deveria fazer com que me sentisse melhor? – Um misto de raiva e tristeza o dominava. – Não tenho nada. Deve ser bom de algum modo assistir meu sofrimento, do contrário não estaria aqui contra minha vontade. 

\- De que adianta o amor quando tudo o que lhe é querido é arrancado de você? O amor não é tudo. É um trabalho muito árduo e contínuo, talvez a imaturidade desse corpo o tenha convencido que, após uma declaração simples, Elia teria se jogado em seus braços e agradecido. – Ela riu um pouco, antes de prosseguir. – Haverá mais uma chance, se você desperdiçá-la tudo estará perdido. – Explicou, sentando-se na cama e apontando para o espaço ao seu lado. Jaime a obedeceu e Joanna depositou a cabeça do filho sobre seu colo e acariciou os cachos dourados como quando ele era uma criança. – Você dormirá e então por apenas algum tempo terá as lembranças de tudo o que houve. Precisa fazer as escolhas corretas Jaime, pois então tudo será perdido, se falhar não terá recordações da vida que teve com Elia e talvez isso seja um conforto.


	16. Après Moi, Le Déluge

**Capítulo XV**

**Mata do Rei**

**281**

Jaime não pôde deixar de sorrir quando se deu conta do momento em que estava. Recordava-se da euforia que sentiu ao ser comunicado por Lorde Sumner Crakehall que faria parte do comitê designado para auxiliar os membros Guarda Real e outros cavaleiros ilustres contra a Irmandade da Mata do Rei. Por mais que estivesse em seu corpo juvenil, suas memórias e sentimentos eram de um homem adulto.

Sentia-se frustrado diante da incumbência, os membros da Irmandade estavam sendo auxiliados pelos plebeus e Sor Arthur com muita determinação conseguia dissuadi-los, pois os plebeus possuíam a ilusão que a Irmandade era quem protegia seus direitos. O cavaleiro fez solicitações à coroa que foram atendidas, o rei concordou em medidas que expandiriam os direitos, ou seja, pagar por tudo que os cavaleiros retirassem do campesinato. Mas mesmo com essas conquistas, ainda não havia ocorrido nenhuma batalha, eles eram atacados durante os horários mais importunos e, antes que conseguissem se mobilizar adequadamente, os foras da lei retornavam para o interior da floresta.

Por mais que fosse cansativo cavalgar pela mata do rei, a notícia de que Elia encontrava-se ainda solteira e segura em Dorne o tranquilizou. Sor Arthur achou extremamente estranho quando ele começou a sondá-lo sobre a princesa dornesa, respondendo-o com poucas palavras e, depois de meia dúzia de perguntas, mostrou-se profundamente irritado e querendo respostas para o interesse dele em relação a Elia. Jaime utilizou-se da amizade entre sua falecida mãe e a princesa reinante de Dorne como resposta para sua curiosidade, mas era evidente que Sor Arthur não acreditou.

Quatro semanas depois, Jaime estava sentado próximo à fogueira do acampamento. Haviam optado por um campo com pouca grama e flores, árvores menores que encontravam-se distantes umas das outras por no mínimo um metro, um pequeno riacho podia ser ouvido ao fundo e, se olhassem para o sul vislumbravam Porto Real, em especial a Fortaleza Vermelha e o Septo Baelor.

\- Esses putos não irão aparecer? – Merrett Frey resmungou. Ele era um garoto gordo, lento, desajeitado e estúpido, acostumado a atormentar os outros escudeiros de Crakehall com sua força brutal.

Jaime simplesmente o ignorou, as queixas de Merrett não o adiantavam de nada e sua atenção estava focada no horizonte.

\- O que você queria, Merrett? Que os putos aparecessem e ficassem parados em sua frente? – Addam Marbrand questionou irritado. Estava quebrando alguns gravetos e lançando-os em direção ao fogo, assistindo a madeira fina queimar rapidamente. – Isso não é nada como eu imaginava.

\- Nunca é, mas tenho certeza que um menestrel transformará essa catástrofe em um evento lendário. – Jaime observou rispidamente, antes de se levantar e espreguiçar-se. – Acho prudente que aproveitemos essa falta de ação para descansar. – Seguiu para a tenda que dividia com os outros escudeiros de Lorde Crakehall e acomodou-se na cama de palha improvisada, totalmente desprovido do conforto que estava acostumado. Se recordava bem de como seria a luta contra a Irmandade da Mata do Rei, assim que o infame grupo de foras da lei percebesse que os plebeus não os auxiliariam mais, como última alternativa, atacariam o acampamento durante a noite. O soldado solitário designado como sentinela seria ferido, mas conseguiria tocar o sino para informar aos outros sobre a invasão.

O Cavaleiro Sorridente era exatamente como ele se recordava, a Montanha de sua juventude, com o dobro da loucura e metade do tamanho.

\- Isso é muito ouro em uma armadura, garoto. – O Cavaleiro Sorridente comentou, a voz fina esganiçada e os olhos escuros brilhantes com loucura.

Embora estivesse no corpo de um adolescente, sua experiência era a de um homem e por mais que o fora da lei se mostrasse um adversário formidável, Jaime o estava atacando com todo o seu talento e experiência, obrigando o outro a ficar em posição defensiva e com um olhar de surpresa nas feições imundas.

\- Um verdadeiro cavaleiro. – O Cavaleiro Sorridente cuspiu enquanto bloqueava com dificuldade outro golpe de Jaime. – Nobre garoto, com um castelo bonito e quantas prostitutas desejar.

\- Alguns nascem com sorte e outros não, Sor. – Jaime pronunciou o título com deboche. Impulsionou-se para frente, fazendo com que sua espada se chocasse contra a do seu adversário e empurrasse o aço de encontro ao rosto do Cavaleiro Sorridente, vendo o sangue escorrer do rosto do homem. O Cavaleiro Sorridente tentou afastar-se de Jaime e acabou tropeçando, o que provou-se ser o seu fim, Jaime aproveitou a oportunidade e atravessou a espada na garganta do oponente. Jaime retirou a espada pescoço do homem, vendo o corpo cair no chão enquanto o sangue escapava pelo ferimento e boca.

\- O sangue é a marca de um cavaleiro. – Sor Arthur Dayne falou, depois que a batalha havia sido vencida. – O Cavaleiro Sorridente poderia ser um fora da lei, mas era conhecido por seu talento e só alguém com grandes habilidades conseguira derrota-lo. Ajoelhe-se, Jaime Lannister.

Obedeceu o pedido, um sorriso de satisfação estampado em seus lábios quando a Alvorada foi colocada em seu ombro direito.

\- Jaime Lannister, você jura diante dos olhos dos Deuses e homens defender aqueles que não podem se defender? Proteger todas as mulheres e crianças? Obedecer seus capitães, seu senhor e seu rei? Para lutar bravamente quando necessário e realizar outras tarefas que lhe forem impostas, por mais difíceis, humildes ou perigosas que possam ser?

\- Eu prometo! – Jaime jurou.

\- Então, levante-se, _Sor_ Jaime Lannister!

**Ψ **

**Porto Real**

Um suave bater na porta antecedeu a entrada de Cersei vestida como uma serva. Jaime estava exausto depois das festividades em honra a vitória contra a Irmandade da Mata do Rei e sem vontade de lidar com a irmã. Sabia quais eram os planos dela, pretendia seduzi-lo e então convencê-lo a entrar para a Guarda Real. Assistiu ela depositar a jarra de vinho que tinha nas mãos em uma mesa enquanto o soltado fechava a porta do aposento. A submissão pertencente a uma criada desapareceu e Cersei se jogou em seus braços. Todo o desejo que uma vez sentiu, foi substituído por asco e desgosto. Empurrou a irmã para longe, tendo o cuidado de não machucá-la.

Cersei pareceu não notar a mudança em sua atitude, tagarelando sobre como o velho Sor Harlan Grandison morrera durante o sono e que Aerys iria querer um cavaleiro jovem para ocupar o seu lugar, um Lannister de Rochedo Casterly seria perfeito para isso. Falou como Rhaegar ainda não estava casado e que os dois ficariam juntos quando ela se tornasse a esposa do Príncipe de Pedra do Dragão.

\- Não sabia que o pai conseguiu convencer o Rei louco de casá-la com Rhaegar. – Jaime observou, vendo a expressão de Cersei tornar-se azeda.

\- Ele concordará! – Cersei disse entredentes. – Com quem mais o Rei casaria seu herdeiro? Steffon Baratheon falhou em conseguir uma noiva estrangeira e não há ninguém melhor do que eu nos Sete Reinos.

\- Consigo pensar em uma ou duas pretendentes. – Informou, andando até a porta e solicitando que o guarda chamasse o senhor seu pai.

\- Por que você pediu para chamarem o pai? – Cersei questionou assustada, caminhando em direção à porta e tentando sair, mas sendo impedida por Jaime. – O que deu em você?

\- Ele é o único capaz de se certificar que você não arme para me colocar na Guarda Real. – Jaime respondeu simplesmente, não sentia alegria em fazer isso com a irmã, mas era necessário. – Vou pedir que me deixe ir a Dorne, penso que Aerys solicitará a mão da Princesa Elia para Rhaegar, sem ela, o príncipe será todo seu.

\- Uma prostituta dornesa será a Senhora de Rochedo Casterly? – Cersei zombou. – Pai nunca permitiria!

\- Ele verá como é uma aliança vantajosa. – Jaime disse calmamente, os olhos atentos aos movimentos de Cersei que agia como um animal enjaulado, prestes a atacar. Ela parecia extremamente confusa, mesmo que com relutância ele sempre atendeu todas as vontades dela, desde criança, era a primeira vez que se recusava a cumprir um de seus desejos e a estava denunciando ao pai. Cersei não saberia lidar com o desapontamento e fúria de Lorde Tywin.

\- Não diga nada a ele! – Cersei utilizou a voz melosa, tentando soar como se estivesse implorando. Os olhos dela brilhavam com ódio e desgosto e Jaime sabia que se concordasse em deixar para lá, a irmã se vingaria. Ela se aproximou de Jaime, acariciando lhe o rosto devagar. – Por favor, diga ao pai...

\- O que você está fazendo vestida como uma serva? – Lorde Tywin perguntou severamente. O Senhor de Rochedo Casterly adentrou o aposento sem ser anunciado, já estava irritado e cansado por ter de suportar mais um dos excessos do rei durante a reunião com o pequeno conselho. Pretendia ir direto para os próprios aposentos, quando foi informado por um dos guardas que o filho precisava dele com urgência. – O que você está fazendo vestida como uma serva nos aposentos de seu irmão? – Questionou mais uma vez, vendo a filha recuar de medo.

\- Jaime... – Cersei implorou ao irmão, sem desviar os olhos do pai. Alisou a saia do vestido de péssima qualidade que trajava, desejava apenas retornar para seus aposentos. Nunca imaginou que o irmão a trairia desse modo tão vil.

\- Cersei desejava me convencer a entrar para a Guarda Real. – Jaime revelou.

Não recordava-se da última vez que viu a irmã chorar, ela estava ajoelhada no chão em lágrimas e implorando o perdão do pai que a encarava de maneira dura. Ele nem se dignou a reconhecê-la enquanto dava ordens para o guarda convocar Sor Kevan. Ficou estabelecido que a irmã seria enviada para o Oeste imediatamente e seria confinada a seus aposentos, todos os servos dela seriam demitidos e a únicas pessoas autorizadas a vê-la seriam aqueles designados pelo tio.

Cersei tentou implorar ao pai que reconsiderasse, mas Lorde Tywin a ignorou, os pedidos e a humilhação da filha pareciam não lhe abalar. Sor Kevan que sempre foi carinhoso com os sobrinhos ajudou Cersei a se levantar e a acompanhou para fora dos aposentos de Jaime, deixando pai e filho sozinhos.

\- Sua irmã! – Tywin murmurou com desgosto. Sentiu vontade de espancar Cersei e ordenar que ela fosse aprisionada nas masmorras de Rochedo Casterly, mas o isolamento serviria suficiente como lição. – Sabe se ela falou com alguém sobre essa estúpida ideia?

\- Ela não falou. – Jaime garantiu. – Ela desejava minha aprovação antes de agir. Sobre o meu casamento com Lysa Tully, não acho que seja uma boa ideia. Steffon Baratheon falhou em conseguir uma noiva de origem valiriana para Rhaegar nas cidades livres, creio que Aerys então procurará uma noiva que preencha esses requisitos em Westeros. Não há mulheres com idades próximas a dele nas Casas Velaryon e Celtigar, mas a Princesa Elia de Dorne preenche esses requisitos. Penso que a senhora minha mãe tenha pensado nisso e por isso insistiu em um casamento entre Elia e eu.

\- Uma união com Dorne. – Lorde Tywin desdenhou. – Eu neguei essa proposta quando a Princesa Loreza nos visitou e não pretendo voltar atrás com a minha palavra.

\- Pai! Sei que sou novo e pode considerar minhas sugestões um incômodo. Mas, creio que Aerys irá solicitar a mão da filha da Princesa Loreza que aceitará como uma forma de vingança contra o que você fez no passado. Não é segredo que o senhor deseja que Cersei se torne a esposa de Rhaegar, negou todas as propostas de casamento feitas... Se Elia for minha esposa, Aerys não terá outra opção a não ser casar Rhaegar com minha irmã.

\- Jaime...

\- Se não tem fé em minhas palavras, tenha fé na ideia de minha mãe. Ela queria esse casamento e utilizarei desse desejo dela para me aproximar da Princesa de Dorne, sei como ela e minha mãe eram grandes amigas durante o tempo que serviram como damas da Rainha Rhaella. Deixe-me ir pai!

\- Espero não me arrepender posteriormente. – Lorde Tywin informou. – Irá em sigilo, não quero que ninguém saiba de sua partida. Para todos os efeitos estará viajando por Westeros e desejava conhecer Dorne por conta de todas as vezes que ouviu sua mãe falar sobre os Jardins de Águas.


	17. Where You Left Your Heart

**Epílogo**

**Yi Ti**

**287**

Lomas Longstrider referiu-se a Yi TI como a _Terra de mil deuses e centena de príncipes_, por estar impressionado com as maravilhas daquela nação. Os dois livros de autoria do escriba eram os guias para as viagens que Jaime estava efetuando junto de sua esposa e filhos.

Os contos sobre Yi Ti eram lendários e contados nos Sete Reinos, uma terra grandiosa e conhecida por sua diversidade, repleta de reinos distintos com planícies com brisas frescas, morros ondulados, bosques e florestas tropicais, lagos profundos, fontes naturais de água quente, rios torrenciais e mares que se tornavam cada vez menores à medida que chegavam mais ao interior. As descrições dos livros sobre a riqueza lendária não eram nada quando comparados à realidade de estar à frente de casas e castelos feitos de uma variedade de ouro de cores amarelo, vermelho, verde, rosa e branco. As ruas eram de pedra e cercadas por árvores milenares sagradas que simbolizavam paz e longevidade, as folhas de tonalidade amarelo ouro quando caiam formavam uma bela manta que cobria as ruas. Era comum ver pessoas pegando algumas folhas em busca de sorte.

Os doces polvilhados de pérolas e jade, eram delicados e extremamente saborosos. Os lábios e a língua por um tempo adquiriram a coloração perolada e esverdeada.

No verão, as noites eram tão quentes quanto os dias na cidade portuária onde os membros da Casa Lannister se encontravam. Estavam hospedados em uma luxuosa casa de ouro branco com detalhes de ouro verde e rosa. Dentro dos aposentos principais, Elia e Jaime estavam adormecidos sobre uma cama de carvalho branco, com lençóis de samito dourado.

Jaime raramente sonhava, ou não se recordava dos sonhos como Elia gostava de salientar. Naquela noite sonhou que estava no berçário onde os dois filhos residiam no andar abaixo de suas câmaras. O aposento estava silencioso por ser tarde da noite e iluminado pelas poucas velas acesas. Ao lado da cama enorme cama que seus filhos estavam adormecidos, vislumbrou uma mulher parada.

\- Mãe! – Ele sabia que se tratava dela. Reconheceu o vestido de seda vermelha e rendas de Myr com a capa feita de pano de ouro. O mesmo traje que ela usava no quadro em que foi pintada ao lado da Princesa Loreza, a obra de arte se encontrava em Dorne. Recordava-se de ter solicitado que um artista fizesse uma cópia para enviá-la ao senhor seu pai. – Como isso é possível?

\- Dessa vez não se esqueceu de mim. – Joanna observou, sem desviar os olhos das duas crianças adormecidas. Com a mão pálida e suave acariciou o rosto do neto e depois enrolou os dedos nos cachos escuros da neta. – Crianças são tão preciosas e inocentes, não têm ideia de como o mundo é um lugar perigoso.

\- Eu não entendo! Isso é algum tipo de aviso? – Ele queria saber.

Joanna ignorou outra pergunta e andou em passos vagarosos em direção ao filho. Tocou o rosto dele com carinho, beijou ambas as bochechas e o envolveu em um abraço apertado. – Você está perdido meu filho?

\- Não estou perdido e não me sinto sozinho. – Respondeu, sem entender por qual motivo acrescentou a parte em que informava não se sentir só. Como poderia se sentir sozinho? Possuía uma esposa amorosa, duas crianças e a liberdade que sempre desejou. Odiava as intrigas de corte e não conseguia se imaginar engordando dentro das paredes de um castelo. Ele almejava mais. Queria as aventuras e os lugares inimagináveis além das águas que banhavam as terras dos Sete Reinos.

Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Joanna. Desvencilhou-se dos braços do filho e então retirou o colar que tinha em volta do pescoço; que consistia em uma cabeça de leão com pequenos rubis no lugar dos olhos e o cordão feito de ouro cravejado com diamantes. Colocou a joia nas mãos de Jaime e partiu.

Ele acordou de repente, como se tivesse despertado de uma longa e satisfatória noite de sono. Elia tinha a cabeça sobre seu peito e Jaime teve cuidado na hora de se levantar para não acordá-la. Seguiu para fora do aposento em direção ao berçário. Os dois filhos estavam deitados na cama e surpreendeu-se ao notar que estavam acordados, cochichando com empolgação com as cabeças cobertas, a serva que deveria assisti-los estava adormecida em uma cadeira próxima a cama.

\- Papai! – Joanna disse alegremente, sentando-se na cama e sendo imitada por Gerold. Ela voltou-se para o irmão. – Disse que ele viria. – Destacou, vendo o irmão simplesmente acenar com a cabeça, ele não falava muito quando estava com sono.

\- O que estão fazendo? Já passa da hora de dormir. – Observou, os olhos verdes avaliando os filhos com cuidado. Após despertar sentiu uma grande necessidade de ver as duas crianças, o sonho que teve parecia tão real.

\- Podemos dormir com você e a mamãe? – Gerold perguntou timidamente. Ele saiu debaixo das cobertas, foi para a ponta da cama e erguendo os braços para Jaime. O homem mais velho se viu acatando o pedido do filho e o levou nos braços, Joanna foi pega em seguida, satisfeita por estarem indo para os aposentos dos pais.

Atravessou o aposento com os filhos nos braços, retornando para suas câmaras e colocando os filhos na cama em que Elia se encontrava. Fez sinal para que as crianças ficassem em silêncio enquanto se acomodavam sob as cobertas. Deitou-se ao lado da esposa e a envolveu pela cintura, respirou a essência de lavanda que emanava dos cachos escuros e sedosos dela.

Na manhã seguinte, Jaime despertaria quando o quarto já estivesse todo iluminado com a luz do sol. Veria Elia sentada em frente à penteadeira de madeira clara enquanto uma serva penteava seus longos cabelos escuros cacheados. Ele olharia para os dois filhos ainda adormecidos, antes de se levantar e parar ao lado da serva. Seus olhos verdes estariam atentos a esposa e enrolaria os dedos em um cacho escuro. – Pode sair. – Ordenou a serva, a mulher prestou uma reverência adequada. – Você está muito bonita hoje, senhora Lannister. – Elogiou, admirado com o vestido de tecido feito de fios de prata trançado, com um corte quadrado e permitindo um vislumbre tentador dos bonitos seios. Reconheceu o colar em volta do pescoço de Elia, o mesmo que sua mãe o entregou em seu sonho. – Onde encontrou esse colar?

Elia sorriu, tocando a cabeça do leão com os dedos delicados. – Obrigada pelo presente! É muito bonito. – Ela pareceu notar a confusão nas feições de Jaime. – Encontrei sobre a penteadeira. Não se trata de uma das joias vindas do Oeste que você mantém em seus pertences?

Jaime segurou o colocar entre os dedos, sentindo o olhar questionador de Elia. Ela estava certa, se assemelhava com muitas das joias que ele mantinha. Um colar que poderia estar em sua família por gerações e pertencido a muitas consortes de reis e posteriormente do senhores do rochedo. Não podia negar a estranheza daquela situação, o mesmo colar que sua mãe o entregou durante o sonho encontrar-se ao redor do pescoço de sua esposa. Não conseguia imaginar nada maléfico proveniente da situação, então, soltou o color e beijou Elia demoradamente nos lábios. – Esse colar ficou perfeito em você, meu amor.


End file.
